Uma segunda chande para o amor
by Liligi
Summary: Depois de anos vivendo longe de sua amada, Ed resolve voltar para cumprir uma promessa ha muito feita... Será tudo continua como ele havia deixado? O q mudaria de agora em diante? ULTIMO CAP ON!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.A hora de voltar

Duas crianças corriam por vastos campos verdes, felizes, um menino e uma menina.O menino para de repente fazendo com que a menina esbarre nele, colando seu corpo ao dele.

Ele um menino loiro de lindos olhos cor de âmbar e ela uma garotinha também loira cm cabelos longos e profundos olhos azuis.

-Eu vou me casar com você quando crescermos.-disse o loiro surpreendendo a garotinha

-Promete?

-Prometo.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou de leve fazendo a loirinha corar muito, o que não era diferente no menino, logo se separaram e se abraçaram por muito tempo...

Aos poucos abria os olhos, tentava se acostumar a claridade que entrava no quarto, bocejou e sentou-se na cama ainda perdido em seus pensamentos.

-Está na hora de voltar...-murmurou e foi em direção a cozinha.

Desceu as escadas silenciosamente pegou todos de surpresa ao chegar na cozinha que estava bem animada simplesmente pelos os humores de seu irmão caçula e de uma moça morena que lá se encontravam.

-Bom dia nii-san!

-Bom dia Al...Noa.

-Bom dia Edward.

-O que houve Ed?Parece mal. – Preocupou-se o caçula

-Não é nada, eu apenas pensava...

-Pensava?Pensava em que?

-Acho que está na hora de voltarmos...

-Voltarmos?Se refere...

-Sim.

-Mas faz 4 anos que moramos aqui em Londres nii-san. – disse um pouco desanimado

-Eu sei Al, mas eu acho...

-Será muito bom rever a Winry e a vovó Pinako, também a professora...Não é mesmo Ed?–Agora parecia mais animado

-Sim.

Ao perceber do que se tratava Noa entristeceu, ela esteve com os dois irmãos desde que ele se mudaram para Londres, ela morou com eles durante esses 4 anos e um afeto muito grande cresceu pelos os dois meninos,mas acima de tudo um sentimento maior crescera pelo mais velho.Sabia que não tinha chances com Edward, pois Alphonse uma vez lhe falou sobre a garota loira que povoava seus pensamentos e invadia seus sonhos, que durante quatro anos ainda lhe roubava suspiros, mas sempre repetia para si mesma "A esperança é a ultima que morre."

-O que foi Noa?-perguntou Ed preocupado com a mudança de humor da morena

-Hã?Nada...

-Você pode vir conosco se quiser.

-Sério?!

-Sim.

-Obrigado Ed!

-De nada...O que tem para comer?

-Ah claro!Já vou te servir...

A porta era esmurrada insistentemente, era muito irritante.A garota larga a chave inglesa e vai ver quem tem tanta urgência para que a porta seja aberta...

-Sim?

-Ah!Oi Win, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.-era uma garota de cabelos pretos lisos longos a quem Winry reconheceu logo.

-Oi Liv, o que é?

-Será que você poderia ir comigo no centro?

-Ah Liv eu tô ocupa...

-Por favor, Win Por favorrrr.-cortou

-Mas eu tô toda suja e...

-Eu espero não tem problema.-Disse com um largo sorriso o que fez com que a garota aceitasse o convite

-Entra...-Disse vencida

-Eu tenho tantas saudades da Winry e da vovó Pinako...Tô morrendo de vontade de vê-las de novo, será que Rizembool mudou muito desde que fomos embora?

-...Al, nós não vamos para Rizembool.

-O que?Mas por que?

-Nós vamos para a Central...

-Você não quer vê-las de novo nii-san?Não quer ver a Winry e a vovó?

-Sim eu quero vê-las...E iremos, só que nos fins de semana.

-Mas porque a Central?

-Lá tem melhores ofertas de emprego.

-Entendo...

-Lá você poderá começar a sua faculdade, não quero o meu irmãozinho burro...

-Não se preocupe nii-san, quem odiava estudar era você!!-disse divertido.

-Al...

Edward tinha 19 anos e sonhava em ser médico desde que sua mãe morreu de câncer quando ele tinha 15 anos e Alphonse tinha 17 anos, logo iria completar 18 e era um jovem sonhador e compreensivo.Viviam sozinhos com Noa, pois seu pai fugiu com outra mulher quando Ed tinha 8 anos e por isso nutria um grande ódio por ele.Saíram de Rizembool pouco depois de sua mãe ter morrido, decidiram deixar o passado para trás e começar uma nova vida, mas por mais que tentassem as pessoas que fizeram parte de suas vidas não eram esquecidas...

-Estou pronta.

-Que bom!Nossa você está um arraso Win.

-Deixa disso.Aliás, você não me disse o que vamos fazer no centro.

-Eu quero comprar um vestido e podemos aproveitar para escolher o seu para o casamento.

-Sim...-Winry abaixou os olhos, o irmão de Liv havia pedido a mão dela há 1 anos e meio e ela aceitou,porque sabia que a pessoa que ela queria não iria voltar,a pessoa que a pediu em casamento quando eram crianças...Edward.

-O que foi?De repente você ficou triste...

-Eu estou bem!-Disse abrindo um largo sorriso na cara.

-Vamos Winry?

-Vamos.

-Vai mesmo para a Central Edward?-agora quem perguntava era um senhor com aparência de uns 47 anos.

-Sim.Na Central poderei ser um médico.

-Você é um bom rapaz Edward, mas tem certeza que quer ser um médico?

-Sim Doutor Marco.Não quero mais que as pessoas morram de câncer.

-Você é um sonhador, sabe que câncer não tem cura.

-Eu sei.E irei encontrar uma cura.

-Eu tenho fé em você, meu rapaz.

-Obrigado.

-Londres perderá um grande médico.

-Eu apenas o ajudava, não sou um médico ainda.

- Pode não ser formado, mas ajudou muito por aqui.Tenho certeza que encontrará um bom cargo em bom um hospital.

-Assim espero!

-Tem certeza que quer se casar com o Kouji, Winry?

-Tenho sim, Lívia.

-É só que...Não acho que ele seja o cara certo pra você e também acho que você sabe quem é o cara que abala sua estrutura.

-Não é verdade!

-Meu irmão é muito possessivo e o temperamento dele não é dos melhores, não dê falsas esperanças pra ele Win, Ou irá se arrepender depois...

-Não entendo porque vocês se odeiam.

-Nós somos diferentes, é só isso...Olha que vestido lindo.-disse Liv e foi em direção a loja.

-Nós somos diferentes...Edward...-murmurou a loira e depois seguiu a amiga.

Uma semana depois.

Edward e Al passavam pelo centro de Londres, pois Al queria compra lembranças para seus amigos.Edward parece no mundo da lua, apenas observa como o mundo continua girando apesar das mudanças que ocorrem a cada milésimo de segundo.Ele é tirado de seus devaneios ao ver uma aliança dourada com três brilhantes na vitrine de uma joalheria e lembra de uma certa garota loira de profundos olhos azuis.

-Por que não compra pra ela?-pergunta o caçula vendo como o irmão está concentrado no anel

-Deve ser muito caro e...D-Do que está falando?-disse voltando a si.

-O anel...Por que não compra para a Winry?

-Por que eu compraria um anel para a Winry?-disse furiosamente corado-ainda mais um anel de noivado...

-Simplesmente porque você a ama Edward e tenho certeza que esses 4 anos longe dela só ajudaram para esse amor crescer.

-Você tá doido.

-Pode ser, mas na minha loucura eu vejo a verdade.Apresse-se Ed, ou anel vai sumir da vitrine.-disse e se afastou.

Edward ficou inerte, odiava admitir, mas o irmão estava certo, ele amava Winry e o tempo longe dela só fez esse amor aumentar.Mas tinha medo que ela não o amasse, afinal ela nunca demonstrou interesse, e por isso ele acabou sendo frio com ela e às vezes até grosso.Admirava Winry, mas achava ela uma doida para ser mecânica, afinal isso é trabalho de homens...(machista!!!)

-Vem Ed!!!

-Ah, já vou...

A lua encantava naquela noite, parecia brilhar sobre a jovem que se encontrava perdida em lembranças, tentava trabalhar, mas aquele par de olhos dourados insistia em invadir sua mente, tirava a paz e realmente abalava sua estrutura.Winry sabia o que sentia por Edward, mas ele não a amava, sempre que ela tentava se aproximar, ele a afastava, embora fossem grandes amigos, ele sempre foi muito fechado e frio nunca abriu seu coração e por isso ela aceitou o pedido de casamento de Kouji.

-O que isso significa? Me deixe em paz Edward Elric...Para sempre... –Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da garota – PARA SEMPRE!

O sol brilhava intensamente, não era um dia abafado como os outros o mundo parecia comemorar a volta dos irmãos a sua antiga vida.

O trem movia-se rapidamente, mas parecia ser o transporte mais lento do mundo, quanto mais se aproximavam da cidade Central mais o coração de Ed acelerava, ele não sabia o porquê daquilo, afinal a pessoa que seu coração queria desesperadamente ver estava muito longe da Central...Ou talvez não.Winry morava na Central fazia 2 anos,o noivo pediu que ela se mudasse pra lá,alem do mais ela poderia se tornar a melhor mecânica do mundo lá.

O destino é traiçoeiro, gosta de prega peças e unir corações separados, os dois mal sabiam o que lhes esperavam...


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo de sentimentos:O reencontro.

Winry levantou cedo e foi ajeitar alguns auto-mails, mas aqueles olhos ainda a incomodavam,além disso seu coração batia descompassado fazendo-a se lembrar de uma certa manhã em que s lábios do ambarino tocaram os seus, fazendo-a lembrar de uma promessa que nunca foi cumprida.Novamente uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto e caiu sobre sua mão onde havia um belo anel dourado com um enorme diamante.Agora em sua mente vinha a imagem do noivo um rapaz com a pele branquíssima e cabelos negros como o ébano e só havia espaços para os olhos azuis dele.  
-Faltam três meses...

No trem Al dormia, saíram cedo e o rapaz estava cansado, mas Ed não conseguia pregar o olho, pois sempre que o fazia aparecia o rosto triste de Winry no dia em que eles se mudaram, depois cenas do dia em que ele prometeu casar-se com ela, e agora sentia seu rosto arder.  
-Algo errado Edward?-perguntou Noa preocupada com a cor da face do rapaz  
-N-Não.  
-Tem certeza?  
-Tenho sim.  
Olhou pela a janela desviando o rosto da vista de Noa e viu os grandes prédios da cidade Central surgirem, chacoalhou o irmão com a intenção de acordá-lo para ver o seu novo lar.  
Muitas pessoas desembarcavam daquele trem, a Cidade Central era uma grande metrópole e era exatamente por isso que Edward resolveu se mudar para lá.  
-Noossa!Esse lugar é incrível! – Falou Noa impressionado com os prédios  
-É sim.  
-Onde fica a nossa casa Ed?-perguntou o caçula  
-Não é muito longe daqui.Vamos.  
-Sim!!!  
Chegaram em frente a uma casa não muito grande e lá entraram.Havia exatamente 3 quartos,um para Ed,um para Al e um para Noa.Eles se acomodaram e começaram a ajeitar seus pertences, cada coisa a seu lugar.  
Quando anoiteceu Noa foi fazer o jantar com poucas coisas que tinham comprado, mas Edward parecia não ter fome(o que é estranho XD) e os outros dois se preocuparam.  
-Ed, Você está bem?-perguntou a morena  
-Sim...Eu só estou um pouco cansado-disse indo para seu quarto – Boa noite  
-Pra você também.

Winry lavava a louça do jantar quando o telefone toca.  
-Alô?  
-Oi Win.-disse a voz masculina do outro lado da linha  
-Kouji?  
-Poxa, é assim que você fala com seu noivo?  
-Desculpe... É que você raramente liga.  
-Eu sei, mas eu estava com saudades.  
-A gente não se vê faz um tempo...  
-Desculpe Win, é minha culpa.O trabalho está consumindo muito do meu tempo.  
-Eu entendo.Mas por que ligou?  
-Porque eu queria ouvir o som da sua voz.  
-Só por isso?  
-Queria saber sobre os detalhes do nosso casamento.  
-Só está faltando ver onde será a festa, mas eu vejo isso amanhã.  
-Ótimo.Escolha o mais caro, sabe que dinheiro não é problema.  
-Sei, mas a questão não é sobre dinheiro.  
-Mesmo assim, quero que escolha um bem grande assim você enfeita do jeito que quiser.  
-Certo.

A campainha tocava na casa dos Elric, acharam isso estranho passava das 20:00,quem seria?  
-Deixa que eu vou ver quem é, Noa.–Se ofereceu Al.  
-Está bem.  
Ele corre até a porta e tem uma grande surpresa ao ver que a pessoa que tocava a campainha era uma bela garota de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor segurando uma torta.  
-Oi, desculpa vir essa hora, mas eu vim dar as boas-vindas para vocês.  
-Obrigado...Entre.-fez um movimento para que ela entrasse  
-Meu nome é Kathleen Harrison, trouxe uma torta, mas acho que já terminou de jantar.  
-Alphonse Elric, muito prazer Kathleen.  
-Prazer, pode me chamar de Kathy.  
-Me chame de Al e obrigado pela torta.  
-Então...Você mora sozinho aqui?  
-Não, moro com o meu irmão mais velho e uma amiga, mas os dois já estão dormindo.  
-Que pena, queria conhecê-los.  
Os dois começaram uma agradável conversa enquanto degustavam a torta que a garota tinha trazido, os dois pareciam se dar muito bem e a conversa demorou mais do que o esperado.  
-Quantos anos você tem?  
-Vou fazer 18 daqui a dois meses.E você?  
-Tenho 17 e só faço daqui a três meses.  
-É perto do meu.  
-Parece que sim.Você vai fazer faculdade aqui?  
-Sim.E você?  
-Também, vou fazer faculdade de letras quero ser escritora.  
-Jura?Eu também!  
-Acho que temos muito em comum  
-É.  
-Tenho que ir, até logo Al.  
-Tchau Kathy.

O sol brilhava intensamente acordando todos na casa dos novos moradores da Central.Noa fazia o café enquanto os dois irmãos arrumavam a mesa.  
-Então Al, quem era ontem à noite?  
-Era a nossa vizinha.O nome dela é Kathy  
-Kathy?-era Noa que perguntava agora  
-Na verdade é Kathleen, mas ela disse que eu podia chamá-la de Kathy.  
-Quantos anos ela tem?-perguntou o irmão interessado  
-Ela tem a minha idade, sou mais velho que ela um mês.  
-E ela é bonita?  
-Err...Sim...Por que?-falou corando  
-Nada.-disse com um sorriso pícaro.  
Todos tomaram café e Ed saiu para ir procurar um emprego.

Hora antes.  
Winry acordava sua cabeça doía por causa da luta travada entre seus sentimentos e sua razão, ainda não entendia o porquê de estar pensando tanto em Edward nos últimos dias.  
Tomou um banho e foi preparar o café da manhã, depois sairia para procurar o salão onde haveria a festa depois do seu casamento.  
Lavou a louça e depois saiu.  
Procurou por um bom tempo um lugar perfeito, finalmente o achou era um salão enorme assim como o seu preço, mas o noivo lhe disse que poderia ser caro então ela reservou o local.  
Saiu do lugar pensativa, novamente pensava se era aquele futuro que ela queria, um futuro falso com um amor mais falso ainda, ela estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que acabou esbarrando em alguém e indo direto para o chão.  
-Me desculpe. – desculpou-se ainda sem olhar para quem atropelara.  
-Não tem problema, eu é que não olhava pra onde anda. – disse estendendo a mão para a garota se levantar, mas ainda não olhava para ela.  
Ela segurou a mão que o rapaz oferecia para segundos depois ficar estática ao ver com quem tinha esbarrado.  
-E-Ed...-Falou ela com os olhos arregalados ainda sem acreditar no que via.  
-Winry?-surpreendeu-se o rapaz ao ver a amiga. – É você mesma?  
-S-Sim...-de repente seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela abraçou o rapaz fazendo-o corar-Eu estava morrendo de saudades...Por que nunca escreveu?  
-Eu...Eu...-não conseguia dizer nada estava completamente inebriado em tê-la em seus braços.  
-Seu idiota!-disse ela chorando  
-Winry não fique triste...Não chore...Desculpa eu não tive a intenção de...  
-Eu não estou chorando porque estou triste e sim porque estou feliz.-disse soltando-se do ambarino e colocando suas mãos no rosto suado do rapaz.  
-Eu também estou feliz em te ver e...-não completou a frase, pois acabou vendo o anel no dedo de Winry.  
Ele segurou a mão dela e ficou por muito tempo para o anel o que assustou muito a garota, não queria que ele descobrisse sobre o noivado dela daquele jeito.  
-Você está noiva?-perguntou ele sério  
-Ed, eu posso expli...  
-Não precisa...Há quanto tempo está noiva?  
-Já faz um ano e meio.  
-Entendo.  
-Aonde ia?-perguntou tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.  
-Ao hospital...Espera, o que faz aqui na Central?  
-Eu moro aqui e você disse hospital?-ele meneou a cabeça confirmando o que preocupou a garota - Está ferido?  
-Não.Ia procurar um emprego  
-É verdade, você quer ser médico. – disse com um lindo sorriso no rosto  
-Isso mesmo.Ha quanto tempo você mora aqui?  
-Faz dois anos Ed...Posso ir com você ao hospital?  
-Faça o que quiser.-disse indiferente, mas na verdade estava despedaçado por dentro, sentia-se traído pela loira, e ao mesmo tempo sentia-se feliz em vê-la, a amiga de infância que ele ama e que agora iria se casar.  
Ficaram cerca de meia hora no hospital e ele acabou conseguindo um emprego como estagiário e o melhor de tudo é que era perto de casa e da faculdade, estava tão magoado com a noticia de Winry que esqueceu de ficar feliz por ter conseguido o que queria.  
Já era quase hora do almoço quando saíram do hospital, Ed e Winry foram para a nova casa dele, Winry ia sempre na frente de Ed deixando o garoto feliz, irritado, triste e excitado por ver como a 'sua' Winry tinha crescido e o quanto estava linda.  
Queria muito chorar não esperava que ela estivesse a ponto de se casar, não agora que...  
"Eu quero me casar com você..." – pensou o loiro.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3. Dor

-O que você tem Ed?Parece irritado. – perguntou a loira vendo a expressão do ambarino.

-Estou cansado, passei o dia todo no sol e... – iria dizer que recebeu a pior noticia da sua vida, mas acabou se dando conta e se virou – vou tomar um banho.

-Tudo bem, mas não demore o almoço está quase pronto. – Disse Noa, percebendo o quanto Winry mexia com ele.

-Tá bem...

Pegou uma toalha limpa e seguiu para o banheiro, trancou a porta e foi em direção a pia.

Com um pouco de água lavou o rosto esperando que aquilo o fizesse sentir melhor, levantou a cabeça e deu de cara com o espelho, mas em vez de seu reflexo ele viu o rosto de Winry, sorrindo para ele, aquele sorriso...O sorriso que desde criança o fazia perder a razão e fazia o mundo girar.Balançou a cabeça com a intenção de afastar aquela imagem da sua cabeça estava muito magoado e só aquele sorriso tinha o poder de fazê-lo se sentir o cara mais idiota do mundo.

-Hunf...

Despiu-se e ligou o chuveiro, era delicioso sentir a água escorrer por seu corpo depois de ter passado o dia no sol quente. Queria que a água levasse consigo toda a mágoa que sentia naquele momento, então em sua mente apareciam imagens do dia em que prometera se casar com Winry, do dia que a beijara.Agora seu peito doía mais que nunca.Quando ele decidiu que iria voltar, tinha esperanças de voltar a sentir o sabor da boca da loira, de que se casassem, que formassem uma família e de que os dois fossem felizes, mas nada disso aconteceria e por sua culpa que resolveu deixá-la para trás junto com seus sentimentos que nunca foram apagados.Novamente sua mente o traía, imaginou-se a beijando, beijando Winry...Mas de repente a garota se encontrava nos braços de outro homem, que ele nem sequer conhecia, mas que roubou o amor de sua vida.E de idiota passou a se sentir infeliz o cara mais infeliz não do mundo, mas do universo.

-Winry... – falou enquanto uma lágrima caia e se misturava com a água que escorria em seu rosto. – Eu te amo... – murmurou por fim.

-Quer dizer que você está noiva Winry?! – Perguntou Alphonse fingindo alegria

-Sim. – respondeu ela

-E o nii-san, já sabe? – Perguntou o loirinho temendo a resposta

-Sabe sim. – disse virando o rosto

-Entendo. "Agora sei o porquê do nii-san estar daquele jeito, deve ter sido um golpe muito duro para ele, logo quando ele decidiu se casar com ela." – Sabia a intenção do irmão, pois havia visto o anel daquela vitrine entre as coisas de Ed. -E como ele se chama?

-Kouji Haruno...Mas vamos parar de falar de mim, vamos falar de você...

-De mim?

-É. Não tem nenhuma namorada ou ao menos uma 'ficante.'

-Nã..Não – gaguejou ele inseguro

-Ele tá apaixonado pela a nossa vizinha. – Disse Noa.

-Sério?

-Nãoooo! – Esbravejou ele

-É sim. –novamente se intrometeu Noa.

-Não!A Kathy é uma garota legal, mas é só uma amiga. – corou

-Mas é assim que começas os melhores romances! – Disse Winry, logo percebendo como o que disse tinha tanto a ver com ela e com Ed.

-O que foi Winry? – perguntou Al preocupado com a mudança do semblante da loira.

-Nada! – Disse voltando a sorrir.

Edward enxugava os longos cabelos loiros enquanto procurava uma camisa em sua gaveta, e nesse rebuliço achou uma caixinha de veludo azul marinho.Ele a tomou nas mãos e a abriu, dentro estava o anel, o anel que ele daria a Winry, o anel que antes lhe causava uma enorme felicidade e que agora lhe causava repulsa e dor...

-Eu sou um imbecil! – Disse e socou a porta do guarda-roupa

-Nii-san, vem o almoço está pronto. – ouviu o irmão chamar no andar de baixo guardou a caixinha, vestiu uma camisa e desceu.

-Bom eu tenho que ir...Tenho que preparar o almoço. – Disse Winry se levantando

-Fique! – Disse Al – Seria ótimo se você almoçasse conosco, não é mesmo Ed?

-...Sim – Disse virando o rosto queria muito que ela ficasse e ao mesmo tempo não queria, seu coração estava num grande impasse...E ele não era o único que não gostava da idéia, Noa fez uma careta ao ouvir a garota aceitar o convite, não estava disposta a perder para ela.

-Mas não seria um problema? –indagou a loira vendo a careta de Noa.

-Não! – respondeu Al alegre – Não é mesmo Noa?

-Não... – respondeu fingindo satisfação.

O almoço foi muito animado, Al e Winry conversavam descontraídos e Noa fazia algumas perguntas tentando conhecer melhor a sua 'rival'.Embora os outros estivessem animados, Ed não conseguia compartilhar da mesma alegria e o irmão e Noa sabiam bem o motivo.

-Terminei. –Falou o ambarino levantando-se, a loirinha olhou para ele incrédula e se levantou também.

-Ed, espera. – Disse seguindo ele que se encontrava no topo da escada. – espera!

-O que quer Winry? – disse e parou no topo da escada

-É que você ficou frio de repente... – dizia ela enquanto subia os últimos degraus, quando chegou no topo acabou se desequilibrando já que ele não tinha deixado muito espaço para ela.

Winry caía para trás, mas os braços de Edward impediram que um acidente acontecesse.Ele a apertou ao seu corpo, Winry permanecia com os olhos cerrados ainda assustada pelo o ocorrido, aos poucos abriu os olhos sentindo-se mais segura por Ed a estar protegendo.Ela ergueu o rosto e deu de cara com os olhos dourados dele com um ar de preocupação, estavam bem coladinhos um no outro.Novamente ela fechou os olhos enquanto seus lábios se aproximavam dos de Edward, que também mantinha os olhos fechados, cada vez mais perto, mas Ed acordou do transe e se afastou dando espaço para a garota que ficou confusa com o gesto do loiro, num minuto queria beijá-la, no outro se afastava.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou sem encará-la

-...Estou.

-Desculpe, você quase caiu por minha culpa.

-Tem certeza que quer ser médico, Ed?

-Sim, por quê?

-Você parece mais com um bombeiro. –disse divertida quebrando o clima que pairava sobre os dois.

-Quem sabe... – Virou-se e seguiu para seu quarto, mas Winry continuava o seguindo.

-Ainda quero conhecer seu quarto... – disse ela sorridente.

Os dois mal sabiam que Noa viu tudo, sentia-se despedaçada e ainda mais motivada a conquistar o loiro, ela iria se casar e pelo jeito Edward nada faria para impedir.

-Bagunceiro como sempre! – exclamou a loira ao entrar no quarto

-Ainda estou organizando... – Disse ele com as bochechas rosadas

-Esse é o seu nível máximo de organização, Ed. –Disse num movimento abrangendo todo o quarto.

-NÃO DIGA QUE EU SOU DESORGANIZADO!!

-Como quer ser médico?Vai acabar matando um paciente. – brincou ela

-Você é a doida aqui, Winry.

-Olha quem fala!É o sujo falando do mal lavado.

-Você é muito boba

-E você não? – olhou para ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios o que fez ele perder a razão.

Ele chegou perto e puxou-a pelo braço para depois deitá-la na cama.Aproximou seu rosto do dela, iria beijá-la novamente, mas lembrou-se que ela iria se casar...O acontecimento que mais lhe doeu em toda sua vida. Levantou-se e seu semblante tornou-se sério.

-O que foi? – perguntou Winry, parecia que a presença dele também a fazia perder a razão.

-Vá embora. – falou sem fitá-la.

-O que está acontecendo Ed? – disse levantando-se e tocando em seus ombros.

-Nada...Apenas vá... – ele tentava desesperadamente conter lágrimas de cair.

-Está bem...Vou me despedir dos outros...

Quando a jovem deixou o quarto as lágrimas verteram livremente, queria amá-la, sussurrar isso ao seu ouvido, beijar sua boca, tê-la só para si, mas outro homem teria o que ele quer, o seu coração era dela e o dela era de outro.

-Por que a Win?Por que?Por que eu tenho que perder todos que eu amo?Por que é tão injusto comigo? – dizia enquanto olhava para um quadro de Jesus pendurado ao lado da porta.

Acenou com braço para um táxi que parou na sua frente, disse o endereço o carro partiu.

Estava absorta em seus pensamentos, seu coração ainda estava acelerado pelo o ocorrido no quarto de Ed. Sem querer uma lágrima escorreu pelo o seu rosto,não queria,não devia,mas amava Ed,tinha de qualquer jeito tirá-lo de sua cabeça iria se casar dentro de meses seria feliz com Kouji...

"Não acho que ele seja o cara certo pra você e também acho que você sabe quem é o cara que abala sua estrutura." O que Lívia havia lhe dito martelava em sua cabeça,como um aviso de seu coração...

-Ele me ama!É o cara certo...O Ed não me ama...Se me amasse ele teria dito há 4 anos

"Mas e naquela vez quando eram crianças? Quando ele te beijou e prometeu que se casaria com você..." –Insistia uma voz na sua cabeça.

-Foi coisa de criança... É comum crianças fazerem esse tipo de promessa! – Lutava contra sua consciência.

"Mas você continua apaixonada por ele, desde aquela época"

-Mas eu vou esquecê-lo!

"Você não ama o Kouji e sabe bem disso"

-O amor vem com o tempo...Com a convivência...

"Tem certeza?"

-Sim...

O taxista estava confuso com o que a garota falava em voz alta, já estava começando a achar que ela era doida ou algo do tipo...

-Senhorita, está bem?

-Ah, Sim! – disse corada ao perceber que estava falando alto. –desculpe

-Chegamos...

-Obrigado. – disse abrindo a porta do carro e depois foi perto do taxista e lhe pagou.

Entrou e caiu ao lado da porta, agora lágrimas deslizavam por seu rosto, novamente sua consciência lhe falava:

"Como seria se você tivesse esperado por ele? Mas você foi apressada, estava convencida de que ele não a amava e ainda está convencida disso"

-Eu...Eu...

"Já pensou como seria se fosse ele que lhe beijasse toda vez que a visse, como seria se fosse ele que lhe acariciasse toda vez que jantassem juntos e se fosse com quem se casaria e não o Kouji?".

-Ed...Ed... – dizia garota enquanto as lágrimas aumentavam assim como seus soluços

-Nii-san?Nii-san abra a porta

-Me deixe em paz Alphonse!

-Você está bem?

-Estou...

"Não... eu estou morto." Pensava ele enquanto apertava seu peito,estava morto por dentro sem 'sua' Winry...

"Winry, meu amor..."


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Capitulo 4. Um encontro na feira

-O que você tem? – Perguntou a loira vendo o rosto de irritação do acompanhante

-Nada... – respondeu virando a cara

-Olha pra mim – Fez com que ele a encarasse

-...

-O que há com você?

-É melhor me soltar, seu noivo não vai gostar nadinha disso.

-Você está com ciúmes, não está? – falou com um sorriso pícaro

-Não. - corou

-Mesmo?

-SIM, EU ESTOU! E DAÍ?

-Qual seria o motivo desse ciúme?

-Nada.

-Nada mesmo? – disse se aproximando

A resposta do rapaz foi tomá-la em seus braços e beijá-la loucamente a loirinha passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e correspondeu igualmente ao beijo apaixonado.

-Te amo, Ed.

-Eu...

O telefone tocava acordando Winry de seu sonho proibido.

-Que droga!!Quem é que liga logo agora que o sonho tava ficando bom?! – ela se dá conta do que disse – Esquece Winry, o único com que você pode sonhar é o Kouji.

Ela se levanta e vai atender ao telefone insistente, o maldito telefone que a acordou do melhor sonho de sua vida.

-Alô?! – falou mal-humorada

-Nossa como você demorou a atender...

-Desculpa Liv, mas eu estava dormindo.

-Você tá doente?

-Não. Por que?

-Já passa das 10, Você não costuma dormir até tarde...

-O que?10 horas?!Meu Deus eu tô atrasada!

-Pra que?

-Minha vó vem de Rizembool, ai ela vai me matar!!

-Mas Win eu quero...

-Te ligo depois!!

Rapidamente a loira subiu as escadas e se trocou, foi correndo para ver se achava algum táxi, provavelmente a avó já tinha chegado e estava com um mal-humor.

-Quando começa seu estágio nii-san?

-Semana que vem. Já se matriculou?

-Já.E adivinha

-Eu lá tenho cara de adivinha

-Eu tô na mesma sala da Kathy.

-Sério, é?! – Disse olhando com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, fazendo Al corar por pensar no que Ed estava pensando. – Que bom para vocês né?

-Ela é só uma amiga, Ed.

-Sei...

-É sim! – vociferou Al furiosamente corado

-Se você a considera só como uma amiga, por que seu rosto tá parecendo mais um pimentão?Vá lá e se declare.

-Olha quem fala, é você que tem que se declarar para a Winry ou vai perdê-la...

Edward fica sério e vira a face.

-Não posso fazer nada...Ela está noiva

-Você a ama e ela também te ama, talvez ela só queira que você seja sincero.

-Assunto encerrado, Al!

Winry descia na estação, estava visivelmente nervosa, olhava de um lado para o outro procurando a avó.

-Winry! –A loira estremeceu ao ouvir a voz irritada que vinha detrás de si.

-Vo...Vo...Vovó hahaha, oi! – Cumprimentou nervosa

-Sua idiota, devia ter chegado há 25 minutos...

-Eu sei vovó é que...

-Deixa pra lá, vamos logo que eu tenho muito que fazer – Cortou a neta.

-Tá...

No táxi

-Por que demorou tanto a vir me buscar Winry?

-É que eu dormi demais.

-Pelo visto sonhou.

-Co...Como a senhora sabe?

-Sempre que você sonha, você acorda tarde e é sempre que sonha com o Ed.

-Que?!Que coisa ridícula...Eu sonhando com o Ed. –Falou ela corada confirmando para a avó que sonhou com o amigo de infância.

-Recebeu noticias daqueles dois?

-Na verdade...Eles estão morando aqui na Central.

-Por que não disse nada?!

-Desculpe, eu esqueci...

-Como pode esquecer de coisas assim, considerando que estamos falando do Ed!

-O que quer dizer com isso? – corou ao lembrar do sonho.

-Por favor, Winry, acha mesmo que eu não percebi o que sente pelo o Ed.

-Eu não sei do que está falando...

-Claro...

-Em que está pensando? – perguntou Noa ao ver Ed perdido em seus pensamentos

-Em nada...Apenas...Tenho que me preparar para o estágio, comprar o material da faculdade coisa e tal...

-Você conhece o noivo de Winry?Do jeito que ela falou dele no outro dia, ele parece ser um cara legal. – Provocou Noa, queria que o loiro esquecesse o mais rápido possível da "amiga".

-Não conheço. – emburrou-se

-Ela me perguntou se você tinha alguma namorada em Londres.

-Ela perguntou? – Ficou curioso por pensar que ela talvez estivesse com ciúmes dele ter tido outra garota.

-É. Eu disse que não.

-E ela?

-Só disse "que pena."

Edward foi para seu quarto irritado, ele estava morrendo de amores pela a Winry (literalmente) e ela querendo que ele arranjasse uma namorada. Remexeu em suas coisas e achou um álbum de fotos, tirou de dentro uma foto dele abraçado com Winry quando crianças, novamente sentiu uma pontada no peito.

-A noite traz monstros

Para te fazer sofrer

Apertarei-te em meus braços

E de tudo irei te proteger...

Falou Edward em voz baixa enquanto lembrava que dizia isso para Winry depois que os pais dela morreram, antes dela ir dormir.

-Acho que e não posso mais te proteger, mas você ficará bem. – murmurou ele fechando os olhos

-Toc toc toc – alguém batia na porta (Que nada! Estão batendo é na parede.) – Ed,pode ir na feira pra mim,por favor?

-Cadê o Al?

-A Kathy convidou ele para almoçar na casa dela.

-Ah, esses dois ainda vão acabar namorando...Pra que você quer que eu vá na feira?Por que VOCÊ não vai? – Disse abrindo a porta

-Comprar alguns legumes para que eu coloque na sopa e eu não posso ir porque não sei onde é e a comida já está no fogo, se eu for você vai deixar ela queimar.

-Okay, volto já... – suspirou resignado.

A feira estava cheia, ali havia muitas pessoas com suas sacolas cheias, havia pessoas gritando enfim a insanidade comum de feiras...

-Deixa-me ver o que tenho que comprar... – disse olhando para a lista que Noa lhe dera. – batata, tomate, pimentão, cebola...Eca!Como ela pode colocar cebola na comida?

Ele estava tão distraído que não viu uma senhora a sua frente e acabou esbarrando nela e indo para o chão.

-Ora, Ora...Desastrado como sempre... – Ouvia-se a voz da senhora ao lado de Ed

-VOCÊ!!Velha Pinako!! – Gritou Ed perplexo em vê-la

-Hehe, não mudou nada, hein nanico...

-Ora sua... – Falou pondo-se de pé e cerrando o punho esquerdo

-Vovó! – Ouviu-se uma voz ao longe que fez com que Edward ficasse arrepiado e esquece-se tudo o que ia falar para a senhora agora a sua frente. – Você está bem?

-Veja, Winry, veja quem eu acabei encontrando. – A garota agora se virava para ver um Ed muito vermelho.

-E-Ed...O que faz aqui? – Falou corando também, constrangida pelo o que acontecera no quarto dele e também em seu sonho.

-Eu...Eu... – Novamente perdia a razão, aqueles olhos azuis que ela possuía era um mar de esquecimento para Edward.Acordou do transe quando ouviu Winry chamá-lo novamente – Comprando algumas coisas para fazer o almoço...

-Quem diria!Tomou jeito na vida, nanico. – falou a velha em tom sarcástico

-Sua ratinha de laboratório, eu só vim porque a minha amiga não sabe onde é a feira e o Al saiu com uma amiga!!

-Então continua preguiçoso.

-Ò.Ó EU NÃO SOU PREGUIÇOSO

-Bem pouquinho... – falou sarcástica.

-Mas o que você ia comprar? – interrompeu Winry tentando acabar com a briga

-Tá aqui a lista. – entregou a lista para a amiga

-São as mesmas coisas que temos que comprar...

-Então é melhor o pequeno polegar vir conosco ou vai se perder – falou a velha

-Eu não preciso da sua ajuda velhota.

-Parem os dois, Ed você vem conosco e vovó pare de chamar ele de pequeno.

Eles foram comprar tudo juntos, Pinako notou um clima entre Winry e Edward, tentou dar espaço para os dois e indo comprar outras coisas que nada a ver tinham com a lista que trouxera, ela achava que Winry não devia se casar com Kouji e sim o homem que ela ama...

-Pega aquele ali, Ed... –Disse Winry apontando para um pimentão

-Qual?

-Aquele...Aff...Deixa que eu pego

-Não, pode deixar...

Novamente os dois ficaram corados quando suas mãos se tocaram ao pegar o mesmo pimentão...

-Desculpe!!– Disse Ed puxando a mão de volta

-Não tem problema.

-Winry... – Sua expressão se tornou séria – Me fale sobre seu noivo...

-O Kouji é o filho mais velho de uma família tradicional daqui, uma das mais ricas na verdade.Ele tem mais duas irmãs: Alexi e Lívia, mas eu só conheço a Lívia, pois Alexi mora na França...

-Como vocês se conheceram?

-Eu vim aqui na Central para comprar algumas coisas para auto-mail, eu estava carregando várias sacola e acabei esbarrando nele sem querer.Ele me ajudou com as auto-mails e depois me chamou para sair e depois de alguns encontros ele me pediu em namoro.

-Entendo.

-Mas e você?Nunca namorou ninguém em Londres?

-Eu estava lá estudando! – respondeu ele ofendido, mas ela não saberia o motivo já que ele não iria mais dizer. – Não tive tempo para garotas...

-Tá, não precisa ficar assim

-Vão ficar aí o dia todo, ou vão terminar as compras? – vovó Pinako gritava tirando-os da conversa.

-É verdade, a Noa está me esperando. – Winry entristeceu com o que ele disse, afinal ela sempre esperou ele, desde que ele foi para Londres.

-Obrigado por tudo Win, mas agora preciso ir...Tchau – Disse e se afastou da moça

-T - Tchau – Falou quase chorando

-Está bem, Winry? – perguntou a avó preocupada.

-Sim!Vamos...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5.Uma noite na boate  
-Tome cuidado, Winry! – A velha Pinako gritava com a jovem que derrubara algumas peças  
-Ai, desculpa, não é pra tanto! – Disse recolhendo as peças do chão  
-É claro que é!Se faltar uma só pecinha estraga todo um auto-mail.  
-Eu sei...  
-Então tome mais cuidado.  
A discussão foi interrompida pelo telefone que tocava no outro cômodo da casa. (Esse telefone tá em todas!!) A loirinha foi atender o telefone  
-Alô?  
-Oi Win, finalmente consegui falar com você!  
-Oi Liv, desculpa é que a minha vó chegou de Rizembool e...  
-Não tem problema! – Cortou a jovem – Mas eu ainda quero falar com você.  
-Sobre o que?  
-É que vai ter uma festa muito irada naquela boate que inaugurou semana passada e eu quero que você vá comigo.  
-Ai Liv, eu não posso ir.  
-Quem é, Winry? – perguntou a avó.  
-A irmã do Kouji. – respondeu tapando o telefone com as mãos  
-O que ela quer?  
-Quer que eu vá para uma festa com ela, mas não posso.  
-Por que não?Se for por minha causa, pode ir.  
-Mas vovó...  
-Vá...Você precisa se divertir um pouco, só trabalhar não vai te ajudar em nada.  
-Tá bom... – Suspirou vencida e voltou ao telefone – Ok Liv, eu vou com você.  
-Sério?!  
-Aham.  
-Ótimo.Te pego as 19:00, e fique um arraso viu, Winry!  
-Certo, 19:00.  
-Tchauzinhoooo  
-Tchau.

Na casa dos Elric alguém tocava a campainha, Noa foi atender.  
-Oi Noa, o Al tá aí?  
-Sim, entre Kathy. – A morena entrou – Ele está no quarto dele segunda porta a direita no 2° andar.  
-Obrigado. – Subiu as escadarias e foi até o quarto indicado por Noa. Bateu na porta e ouviu o rapaz responder que já ia.  
-Kathy?!  
-Oi. Desculpa chegar assim...  
-Não tem problema. Mas o que quer?  
-Ah, é que meu primo me convidou para ir numa boate que inaugurou semana passada, pois vai ter uma festa lá e disse que eu podia convidar algumas pessoas, eu pensei que você, o Ed e a Noa pudessem vir conosco.  
-Por mim tá tudo bem, mas tenho que perguntar pro meu irmão.  
-Eu vou perguntar a Noa.  
-Certo. – O caçula foi em direção ao quarto do irmão, bateu e entrou ao ouvir o assentimento do irmão – Nii-san a Kathy nos convidou para ir a uma boate eu vim saber se você quer ir.  
-Não estou com humor para festas Al.  
-Você precisa sair, Ed. Eu entendo que está magoado por causa da Winry, mas precisa viver sua vida. Você vai sim conosco.  
-Você NÃO é minha mãe!  
-Mas você vai sim. Vai ser bom, acredite. – Disse num sorriso lindo  
-É...Quem sabe seja bom mesmo.  
-É assim que se fala, agora vou falar com a Kathy.  
-Então, Al...Ele vai? – perguntou a universitária quase namorada do Al  
-Vai sim. E a Noa.  
-Ela vai. Então eu passo aqui lá pelas 19:00, okay?  
-Combinado. Até mais tarde.  
-Até...

18:45 casa de Winry Rockbell  
O quarto da jovem estava repleto de roupas, não se via o chão de jeito nenhum e ela continuava a jogar roupas no chão (Oh guarda-roupas espaçoso! )  
-O que eu visto?!  
-Winry...  
-Agora não vovó...Você me fez aceitar esse convite idiota e agora tenho que achar uma roupa pra eu ir...  
-Mas Winry...  
-Se você não tivesse me convencido a ir essa festa eu não estaria nessa situação.  
-WINRY!!  
-O que?! Eu tô ocupada.  
-Porque não veste este vestido preto? – Disse Pinako segurando um vestido preto pelas as alças finas  
-Vestido Preto? Que vestido preto?  
-Este aqui... – ergueu o vestido para que a neta o visse  
-É isso!É perfeito...Obrigado vovó... – Foi ao banheiro se arrumar  
-Que menina doida!

Casa dos Elric 18:50  
-Nii-san?Está pronto, nii-san? – Al gritava para que o irmão saísse do quarto  
-NÃO!  
-Ainda não? A Kathy vai chegar logo!  
-Eu não sei o que vestir...  
-Veste qualquer coisa!  
-Não posso vestir qualquer coisa para uma festa.  
-Anda logo nii-san!  
-Tô pronto!! – Saiu do quarto com um enorme sorriso e arrasando no figurino...Usava uma camisa social branca e um casaco azul escuro e uma calça da mesma cor.  
-Nossa, se decidiu rápido.  
-Você vem ou não? – chamou pelo caçula descendo a escada  
-Espera!!  
Quando desceram Kathy já estava lá, deslumbrante o que fez com que Al suasse frio...  
Ela vestia uma mini-saia jeans com um cinto de couro marrom com detalhes vermelhos, uma regata branca decotada, usava várias pulseiras em seu braço direito, uma linda argola prateada, e seu cabelo estava como sempre: partido de lado, mas agora tinham algumas presilhas vermelhas, usava apenas um gloss rosa bem clarinho e para completar uma sandália preta de salto alto.  
-Nossa...Você está linda. – Disse o caçula com a face em brasa  
-Obrigado. Você também não fica atrás. – Ele vestia uma camisa branca com alguns detalhes azuis, uma calça jeans, um estilo bem moderno, ou seja, estava bonito.  
-Vamos ou vocês vão ficar aí admirando as suas roupas. – Interrompeu Ed  
-Mas e a Noa?  
Acho que ela ainda está se arrumando.  
-Não. Eu estou Pronta. – Noa descia as escadas, vestida muito bem...Usava um vestido branco que descia até o joelho e tinha uma abertura na lateral deixando a mostra sua perna, tinha longas mangas que se colavam ao braço e que deixa seus ombros expostos, estava disposta a conquistar Ed nem que fosse preciso usar o lado físico pra isso.

-Então?Como eu estou? – Winry saía do banheiro maravilhosa, o vestido negro realçava suas curvas (além de ser razoavelmente curto), estava com os longos cabelos loiros soltos, uma sandália alta e com uma leve maquiagem, tudo muito simples mesmo assim ela estava linda.  
-Parece que vai para uma festa de gala.  
-Não é pra tanto... – Campainha toca – Deve ser a Liv  
-Divirta-se.  
-Oi Win...Nossa tá mesmo um arraso...  
-Vamos?  
-Claro!

Ás sete horas a boate estava lotada, Liv comprou a entrada de Winry, portanto ela não pagou nada(detalhezinho insignificante).Quando entraram viram a boate cheia de gente era até um pouco difícil de se mover, Liv foi logo dançando, Winry ficou envergonhada, mas caras não faltaram para convidá-la para dançar.  
Do lado de fora da boate  
-Nossa que fila enorme! – se desanimou Al ao ver o tamanho da fila  
-É normal.Ela é assim desde que inaugurou semana passada. – Falou Kathy.  
-Olha a fila tá andando.. –falou Ed animado  
O primo de Kathy deu as entradas de todos e então eles entraram.Lá tocava alto uma música bem animada que contagiava a todos, Kathy puxou Al para o centro da pista e lá eles ficaram dançando deixando Ed e Noa (sozinhos) para trás.Ed puxou Noa pela mão tentando passar pela multidão e encontrar uma mesa.Ele acabou esbarrando em alguém e se surpreendeu ao ver quem era...  
-Winry?!  
-Ed?!  
-O que faz aqui? – Perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, Ed ficou maravilhado ao ver como Winry estava, não lembrava da ultima vez que a tinha visto tão bonita.  
-Eu vim com o pessoal... – Falou Ed esquecido de Noa  
-Eu vim com a Liv, a irmã do Kouji.  
-Ah – Falou entristecido  
-Eiii...Win vem cá, vem dançar!! – Liv chamava Winry ainda dançando  
-Liv, esse é o Ed, o amigo que eu te falei. – Liv ficou olhando para ele por um bom tempo e depois abriu um largo sorriso  
-Hum...Então você é o Edward o 'amigo' de infância.Prazer. – estendeu a mão  
-Prazer.Essa é a Noa. – Disse apontando para a morena  
-Prazer, Noa.  
-Prazer.  
-Bom...Agora eu tenho que ir meu amigo está me esperando e ele quer te conhecer, tchauzinho. – puxou Winry pelo braço  
-Tchau gente, até mais... – Falou Winry ainda sendo arrastada pela a amiga  
-Até...Então...Vamos procurar nossa mesa? – Se virou para a amiga  
-Sim.

Al e Kathy dançaram juntos a noite toda e Ed e Noa passaram a noite toda sentados na mesa, Ed observava Winry dançando com Liv e tinha vontade de estar lá mesmo não sabendo dançar...  
Lá pelas nove a música agitada parou para dar lugar a uma música romântica, De longe se via Al e Kathy coladinhos e Noa puxou Ed que se deu por vencido e foi dançar também. Ao ver a cena Winry ficou muito enciumada, lá estava o "seu" Edward dançando com a 'amiguinha' de Londres, mas usa atenção foi tirada deles quando uma figura masculina alta de cabelos negros, olhos azuis e um sorriso de derreter qualquer uma se aproximou da jovem.  
-Oi. Nossa você está linda, adorei seu vestido... – falou com um sorriso malicioso  
-O que faz aqui, Kouji? – perguntou a loira confusa  
-Eu passei na sua casa para irmos jantar e sua avó disse que você tinha vindo na boate com a minha irmã. Não é por nada não, mas não gosto que você ande com a Liv, ela é muito rebelde e encrenqueira muito diferente de você, meu amor. – Se aproximou e a beijou com vontade o que fez com que Ed voltasse sua atenção para a cena deixando Noa nada satisfeita. – Quer dançar, senhorita?  
-Eu adoraria. – respondeu e segundos depois seu corpo estava colado ao do noivo.  
Dançaram daquele jeito por quase uma hora, Ed nem sequer prestava atenção em Noa, estava muito enciumado e aquele devia ser o tal noivo, o noivo que estragou toda a vida que ele tinha planejado com a Winry.Noa também estava morrendo de ciúmes, não estava gostando nadinha de Ed ficar o tempo todo olhando para Winry.  
Algum tempo depois a música romântica parou para novamente voltar a animada, Winry e Kouji se separaram e Noa foi pegar uma bebida para ela e para Edward.  
-Vem cá, eu quero te apresentar alguém... – falou Winry e puxou o noivo para onde Ed estava. – Kouji este é Edward Elric, meu melhor amigo. Ed esse é Kouji Haruno, meu noivo.  
Os dois apertaram as mãos só pra não darem uma de mal-educados na frente de Winry.  
-A Win fala muito de você. – Disse o moreno disfarçando o desprezo que sentia pelo o ambarino a sua frente. – Muito mesmo.  
-Ela também fala muito de você. – Falou o ambarino não se sentindo a vontade com a situação.  
-Ela... Já te convidou para o nosso casamento?É daqui a 3 meses.  
-Não...Na verdade, ainda não.  
-Mesmo assim está convidado, afinal você é o melhor amigo da MINHA Winry – deu ênfase ao 'minha' o que enfureceu Ed. – Não pode faltar.  
-Claro. Com licença. – Disse Ed e foi em direção ao banheiro.  
-Compre algo para bebermos Win, - Disse entregando dinheiro à moça – eu vou ao banheiro...  
-Tá...

Ed esmurrou a pia de mármore, depois abriu a torneira e molhou o rosto, sua mente ainda mostrava a cara de Kouji com aquele sorriso cínico e "MINHA Winry" que ele falou ecoava dentro de si deixando-o ainda mais irado.  
-Você não me parece muito bem... – A voz 'daquele cara' vinha detrás do loiro que se virou para fitá-lo ainda com o sorriso cínico.  
-Estou cansado, só isso.  
-Mesmo?Pois acho que está com ciúmes...  
-Do que está falando?  
-Acha que não percebi o jeito que olhava para Winry enquanto estávamos dançando? Ela é minha, "Ed". Portanto tire os olhos dela.Afaste-se de Winry estou avisando...  
-Quem você acha que é?  
-Hã?  
-Não vai me dizer o que fazer, se eu quiser ver Winry, eu a vejo.Olha...Não sei o que ela viu em você.Você é um cara cínico e visivelmente possessivo ela não vai ficar muito tempo com você, eu tenho certeza.  
-Ela está comigo há quatro anos, e daqui a três meses ela ficará comigo para sempre, nunca conseguirá tirá-la de mim... – Novamente sorriu cinicamente e saiu  
-É o que veremos... – murmurou Ed com os punhos cerrados


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

Capitulo 6.Uma nova aliada  
Ed estava deitado em sua cama fitando o anel que comprou para Winry, antes tinha decido que iria deixar que ela casasse com Kouji, mas ao conhecê-lo na boate e ver como ele realmente é não estava disposto a perdê-la para ele, ela acabaria sendo infeliz.  
"Acha que não percebi o jeito que olhava para Winry enquanto estávamos dançando? Ela é minha,"Ed". Portanto tire os olhos dela.Afaste-se de Winry estou avisando..." "nunca conseguirá tirá-la de mim"  
-Eu vou conseguir!Vou conseguir tirá-la dele.Winry será minha... – Ele se levanta e desce, teria três meses para planejar o que fazer, mas no momento precisava estudar sua faculdade começaria daqui a dois dias e o seu estágio também.  
-Hei Noa, Você viu um livro meu com titulo "Medicina moderna?"  
-Qual a cor da capa?  
-Vermelha.  
-Acho que está na mesa perto do telefone...  
-Obrigado...  
-Está bem-humorado, hein?  
-Pois é...  
-Qual o motivo?  
-Nenhum em especial... – Subiu as escadas

-O que você tem princesa? – Perguntou Kouji abraçando Winry por traz.  
-Apenas estou um pouco cansada...  
-Não devíamos ter ficado até tão tarde naquela boate...  
-É...Mas foi divertido.  
-Win, a minha irmã chega hoje da França, e eu vou pegá-la.Poderia me acompanhar?  
-Claro.Eu ainda não conheço a Alexi.  
-Legal passo aqui as 14:30.  
-Okay.  
O rapaz deixou a casa Winry suspirou profundamente e sentou-se numa cadeira, a imagem de Ed dançando com Noa a incomodava.,ela desconfiava que eles tinham alguma relação já que ela morou COM ele durante os quatro anos que ele esteve em Londres.  
-Como aquele idiota foi capaz...  
-Falando sozinha? – A voz da avó chegava aos seus ouvidos fazendo a garota acordar  
-Pois é HAHAHA... – riu nervosamente  
-De quem falava?Kouji ou seria...Edward...  
-Não importa e eu tenho muito que fazer... – Se retirou deixando a vó com uma cara de reprovação.  
-Quanto tempo mais ela vai mentir para si mesma? Se a é ele que ela quer devia correr atrás...

Fazia quase duas semanas que os irmãos Elric tinham se mudado para a Central, embora ainda tivessem que arrumar algumas coisas já estavam completamente adaptados a sua nova vida.  
Ed trabalhava pelo dia e estudava durante a noite e Al estudava durante o dia e pela a tarde costumava sair com Kathy.  
-Tá bom Kathy, a gente se vê mais tarde... – Desligou o telefone – Ei nii-san, eu vou sair com a Kathy daqui a pouco.  
-Tá... – falou indiferente, estava concentrado nas pilhas de livros que lia. – manda um oi para a sua namorada por mim...  
-ELA NÃO É MINHA NAMORADA!– Estava muito vermelho  
-Que seja! – agora voltava à atenção ao irmão. – mas fala a verdade, você gosta dela não gosta?  
-Eu...Hã...Eu...  
-Então vai nela e a beije depois peça para ela ser sua namorada, afinal era você que reclamava que queria uma namorada...  
-Mas e se ela não gostar de mim...  
-Esqueça do "se" e vá em frente.  
-Não consigo e pare de dizer que ela é minha namorada.  
-Tudo bem... – Voltou aos livros e Al deixou a sala.Entre as páginas do livro ele achou uma foto de Winry, agora a sua mente só planejava como iria tirá-la daquele imbecil que se dizia noivo dela.  
O tempo passou rápido, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia pensar em nada, quando se deu conta já era hora do seu turno no hospital, guardou todos os livros e foi se arrumar.  
Tomou um banho e se vestiu adequadamente, desceu as escadas muito alegre gostava muito de ajudar as pessoas tanto que as vezes esquecia de si próprio.  
-Já está indo? – perguntou Noa tranqüilamente  
-Sim.Até mais.  
-Tchau.Tome cuidado ao atravessar a rua.  
"Quantos anos ela acha que eu tenho? Espera... Essa foi uma indireta que eu sou mais baixinho que uma criança?!EU NÃO SOU MAIS BAIXINHO QUE UMA CRIANÇA!! Ò.Ó" – Ed pensava enquanto seguia seu caminho, a coisa que ele mais odiava no mundo era ser chamado de baixinho, embora ele tivesse crescido um pouco em Londres, as pessoas insistiam em chamá-lo de baixinho, nanico, pequeno polegar, grãozinho de feijão, bonequinho de aquário e por aí vai...

Ele chegou no hospital, guardou suas coisas e foi fazer o que tinha que fazer, já tinha muitos amigos desde que entrou no hospital, mas a pessoa que era mais amigável com ela era uma garota chamada Alissa.Ela tinha dois anos a mais que ele, mas já era formada,tudo porque era muito inteligente,sua aparência era agradável ela tinha cabelos castanhos cacheados até abaixo do ombro,grandes olhos castanhos,sua pele era bem morena e sempre exibia um doce sorriso que às vezes lembrava o sorriso de sua amada...  
-Bom dia, Ed. – Saudou a jovem.  
-Oi Alissa, bom dia.  
-Você parece bem alegre hoje...Há algum motivo especial para isso?  
-Não, mas e você? Também parece alegre.  
-Eu estou...Sempre...Adoro ajudar as pessoas e isso me faz feliz.  
-Eu concordo.É maravilhoso ver o sorriso de felicidade estampado em seus rostos...  
-É muito gratificante, nos faz sentir úteis, sabe, ser médico é algo especial pelo menos para mim.  
-Acho que pensamos parecidos em relação a esse assunto.  
-Grandes mentes pensam iguais. .  
-Preciso ir...  
-Não vou mais tomar seu tempo.  
-Até mais.  
-Até.

-WINRY!É O SEU NOIVO NO TELEFONE. – gritava Pinako chamando a neta que logo apareceu.  
-Alô?  
-Oi Win, eu só ligue pra avisar que meus pais querem marcar um jantar para...eu nem sei pra que é, mas eles querem marcar um jantar.  
-Tudo bem, quando é?  
-Amanhã à noite.  
-Certo.  
-Beijo.  
-Pra você também. – Depositou o telefone no gancho se suspirou profundamente, a ultima vez que tinha jantado com os pais de seu noivo tudo saiu errado. – Que roubada... – Murmurou deixando a avó com um que de curiosidade  
-O que é uma 'roubada'?  
-Um jantar com os pais do Kouji.  
-...É...Eu concordo.  
-Hã?  
-Esqueça.  
-...Õ.Ô

-Ai... – suspirou Ed visivelmente cansado  
-O que foi Ed? – A voz de Alissa vinha detrás do ambarino que se assustou, pois pensava estar sozinho  
-Não é nada...Só estou cansado dos meus problemas.  
-Não sou uma especialista...Mas posso te ouvir se quiser desabafar algo.  
-Não é importante...  
-Tudo que tem a ver com meus amigos é importante pra mim.  
-Você vai me achar doido...  
-Tarde demais...  
-O que?  
-Nada...hahaha  
-Tá bom  
-Se você quiser falar...  
-Tem certeza que quer ouvir?  
-Vá em frente... – sentou-se ao lado dele e o olhou atentamente  
-Bom, lá vai... – Suspirou antes de continuar – Eu tô apaixonado por uma amiga de infância, mas...  
-Mas? – ainda o olhava atentamente  
- Ela está noiva e o casamento é daqui a três meses.  
-Não é só isso, é?  
-Não... Bom...Eu nunca me declarei pra ela e quando minha mãe morreu, eu me mudei para Londres...  
-Certo. Continue. – Parecia muito interessada  
-Quando voltei descobri que ela estava noiva.  
-Então?  
-Achei que fosse melhor deixar ela se casar com o noivo sem interferir em nada, mas há poucos dias eu conheci o Kouji e ele...Sei lá...Mas eu tenho certeza que ele fará ela sofrer e isso eu não vou permitir, então eu tentando achar um jeito de separá-los. É isso.  
-Você disse Kouji? – ele assentiu – Seria Kouji Haruno?  
-Ele mesmo.  
-Você tem razão, ele a fará sofrer...  
-Como sabe?  
-Eu já o namorei, na verdade, eu ia me casar com ele, mas descobrir que ele é um canalha.  
-Eu estava certo!  
-Quer saber...Eu vou te ajudar para que você fique com ela.  
-Você vai?  
-Vou sim.  
-Sério.  
-É. Não quero que ninguém mais sofra nas mãos daquele canalha.  
-Obrigado. Mas...Como vai me ajudar?  
-Agora não dá para explicar, quando terminar o nosso turno vamos sair e eu te conto.  
-Certo.  
-Até mais, Ed.  
-Tchau.  
Ela saiu muito séria, o que era estranho já que ela sempre pareceu uma pessoa tranqüila.  
-Ele deve ter feito muito mal a ela, eu nunca a vi desse jeito.  
Ed também saiu, faltavam algumas horas para o turno acabar e ele não sairia cedo se ficasse de bobeira pensando na morte da bezerra.

O turno acabou as 18:30 e Ed e Alissa saíram juntos, foram á uma sorveteria no Centro.  
-Bom...O que exatamente você quer fazer? – Perguntou a moça  
-Eu ainda não sei...  
-Você...Não tem um plano?  
-Ainda não.  
-Acho que vamos ter trabalho. – suspirou desacreditada  
-Acho que sim.  
-Que tal pedirmos um sorvete só pra ver se surge uma idéia?  
-Perfeito.  
Ela foi ao balcão e pegou dois sorvetes, um de chocolate e um de castanha, voltou para a mesa e os dois começaram a saborear o sorvete.  
-Então... – começou o ambarino com a boca cheia de sorvete – já teve alguma idéia?  
-Ainda não.  
-Você vai mesmo me ajudar?Porque...Não precisa se não quiser.  
-Eu vou sim.  
-Okay  
-Já Sei!  
-Já sabe?!  
-É!Eu tenho um plano para separá-los.  
-Sério?  
-É. Chega perto que eu vou te contar.  
Eles ficaram cerca de meia hora conversando Ed gostou do plano e até deu uma melhorada, naquela noite ele dormiu feliz da vida, só precisava botar o plano em prática agora.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7. Winry eu...

A cidade estava muito animada, pois haveria uma grande festa em homenagem aos 600 anos da cidade Central.

-Odeio festas!Sempre há muitos acidentes graças a bebidas. – resmungou Ed.

-Deixa de ser chato! Não vê que essa festa é perfeita? – Falou Alissa Animada

-Perfeita pra que?

-Para colocar o nosso plano em prática.

-É mesmo!Mas...

-Mas o que?¬¬

-Tá muito perto e eu não estou preparado pra...

-Ah Ed!Essa é uma grande oportunidade!Não a desperdice. Ò.Ó - cortou

-Sim, eu preciso fazê-lo!

-É assim que se fala! n.n

-Volte logo vovó! – a jovem dava um abraço sincero na avó que iria voltar para Rizembool

-Claro, Claro...

-EMBARCAR!! – Um homem gritava anunciando que o trem partiria logo.

-Preciso ir.

-Sim, até logo.

A velha adentrou no trem e sentou-se perto da janela, o trem começava a se mover a velha colocou a cabeça para fora da janela e gritou para a neta:

-WINRY!!VÊ SE RESOLVE LOGO AS COISAS COM O EDWARD!! – logo depois desapareceu enquanto Winry corava.

-Huh?Como assim...Eu e Edward...Que loucura!! Hahaha ela devia estar brincando!!Haha! – falava pra si mesma, mas sabia o que sentia por Ed, a única coisa que não sabia era o que ele sentia por ela e logo se entristeceu.

-Boa tarde nii-san! – cumprimentou Al logo que o irmão adentrou a casa

-Oi.

-Como foi no hospital?

-Como sempre... – o irmão parecia querer detalhes, olhava pra ela com um de "?" - Tinha gente doente.¬¬

-Ah, Claro!!Haha, como eu sou bobo! – Gota em Ed

-Al...Você pensa em ir a festa do aniversário da cidade?

-Bom, sim eu vou com...Ninguém haha! – falou nervoso

-Com Kathy, né? ¬¬ - ele assentiu levemente corado

-Humm...Ed...Eu - Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

-Então conta...

-Senta aí, é que é um pouco demorado...

-Tá... – sentou-se no sofá.

FLASHBACK DO AL

Vários alunos saiam da sala 514 onde tiveram uma palestra sobre os grandes escritores da história, Al e Kathy foram os últimos a sair e ficaram conversando um pouco.

-Poxa, eu adorei essa palestra! Eu amo literatura! – falou a garota com vários livros nos braços.

-É. O meu preferido de todos é Jhonantan Colluci.

-Nossa! É o meu também!Nós temos tantas afinidades!Sabe... – corou um pouco – você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci.

Al parou de repente totalmente corado e com o coração acelerado, ela se assustou com a atitude do loiro e sem querer acabou deixando os livros caírem. Ele acordou e foi ajudá-la com os livros. Al se abaixou para pegar os livros assim como ela, os dois empilharam os livros no chão, mas quando foram pegar o ultimo sem querer ele colocou a mão sobre a dela. Ambos coraram com aquele toque, se levantaram rapidamente e ficaram apenas se encarando por um tempo.

-O – Obrigado... – falou Kathy sem desviar o olhar dos olhos dele

-Não...Não tem de que... – Chegou mais perto dela e a beijou, rapidamente. – Desculpe!! – corou – Eu não quis...

Não terminou a frase, pois agora ela o beijou. Ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela e a puxou mais para perto de si, ela depositou as dela no peito do jovem enquanto ele aprofundava esse beijo tão maravilhoso.Quando terminou ele a abraçou ternamente e sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

-Te amo.

-Eu também. – sorriu.

FIM DO FLASHBACK DO AL

-O que?? O.O Você e a Kathy...

-É.

-Você...e... a Kathy?

-É!

-Você e a Kathy estão namorando?! O.O

-Já disse que sim! Que saco!Odeio repetir as coisas, nii-san!

-Desculpa, mas... – Sua expressão mudou da perplexa para uma bem alegre – Isso é maravilhoso! Finalmente vocês se entenderam!

-Pois é. ¬¬'

-Fico feliz por vocês dois, mas agora eu tô cansado e eu vou dormir um pouco.

-Dormir?São só 3:30 da tarde.

-Eu sei, mas vou trabalhar durante a noite e tenho a faculdade de manhã.

-Okay.Bons sonhos.

E como foram bons!Ed sonhou com Winry, sonhou que finalmente eram felizes tinha se casado, tinham um casal de filhos loiros de olhos azuis. Sem querer deixava escapar o nome de sua amada e Noa acabou escutando deixando-a ainda mais determinada queria muito Ed, iria fazer o que fosse preciso para tê-lo.

Era a noite da grande festa Al foi com Kathy e lá eles encontraram Alissa, ela e Ed saíram para procurar Winry e para a sorte dos dois Kouji tinha viajado para a cidade do Leste. Novamente Al e Kathy foram dançar e deixaram Ed e Alissa sozinhos

-Acha mesmo que vai funcionar?

-Tenho certeza absoluta! – respondeu ela com convicção.

-Mas...E se ela...

-Não pense no "se", Ed. Tudo vai dar certo se você quiser. – falou segurando as mãos dele com um sorriso meigo.

-É. Eu amo a Winry e quero muito ficar com ela.

-Se a ama tanto, vai conseguir o que quer.

-Mas e você?O que quer me ajudando com isso?

-Nada.Eu amo ajudar meus amigos. E...Olha o seu alvo – Apontou para a jovem loira, ela sabia quem era, pois Ed havia lhe mostrado uma foto dela.

-Sim!Eu vou conseguir!Me deseje sorte.

-Sorte! – Ele se foi em direção à garota.

-Winry!! – A jovem ouviu Ed chamá-la e automaticamente virou

-Ed?O que faz aqui?

-É uma festa...Eu vim me divertir.

-Você não se diverte a não ser se estiver num hospital ou fazendo uma pessoa sofrer ¬¬

-Quer ver como sei me divertir? – disse ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Me mostre!

Ele a puxou pelo braço foram para uma multidão que dançavam freneticamente uma música animada. Ed fez com que Winry dançasse com ele, tinha pedido umas aulinhas para Alissa já que isso 'meio' que fazia parte do plano.

-Quando aprendeu a dançar desse jeito?!Pelo o que eu saiba, você nunca dançou na sua vida. – gritou Winry para que Ed ouvisse.

-Eu sou caixinha de surpresas! - respondeu ele também gritando, ela sorriu e acabou se deixando levar pelo ritmo da música.

Passava das onze da noite, Ed e winry continuavam dançando e Ed cada vez mais amava Winry, seus olhos, seu sorriso, seu cabelo, o formato do seu rosto...

-Ed, eu tô cansada! – gritou Winry.

-Finalmente! – gritou ele e ela riu o que o deixou feliz. – Vem. – ele a puxou pela mão.

Foram para um lugar afastado longe de tudo e de todos, onde a festa não chegava.Um lugar cheio de arvores e flores lindíssimas.

-Que lugar lindo! – exclamou Winry.

-Gostou?

-Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui...

-Você tá sempre muito envolvida com auto-mails e nunca repara nas coisas belas que a vida tem. – Falou ele com uma voz doce que fez ela se arrepiar.

-Que lindo. De onde tirou isso?Algum livro?

-Não...Só...Veio a minha cabeça. – aproximou-se mais, porém ela recuou.

-As 1001 faces de Edward Elric: Médico, bombeiro, poeta...Tem algo mais sobre você que eu não sei? – riu

-Muitas coisas.

-Tipo?

-Eu cozinho.

-Sério?

-Só um pouquinho, mas sim, eu cozinho sim. (dá pra imaginar o Ed de avental na frente de um fogão?)

-Não dá pra imaginar!

-Mesmo? – Novamente tentou uma aproximação, segurou os braços dela para que ela não fugisse.

-Vai ter que provar que sabe cozinhar. – falou sentindo o coração descompassado com tal aproximação.

-Com muito prazer. – beijou-a com vontade, inconscientemente (que nada!) ela correspondia, ele enlaçou a cintura dela e a puxou mais para perto, ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e continuava o beijando. Por falta de ar os dois se separaram Winry deu dois passos para trás, o que ela tinha feito?

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Vai dizer que não gostou.

-Eu...Eu tenho um noivo!

-Esse é o ponto!

-O que?

-Aquele cara não presta! – ela se irritou e deu as costas a ele

-Ele é meu noivo!

-Então não case com ele, case comigo! – Gritou ele.

Os olhos de Winry se arregalaram ao ouvir o pedido que sempre quis ouvir, mas era tarde demais, ela iria se casar com Kouji e não iria mudar de idéia apesar de seu coração dizer que ela se jogasse nos braços do homem atrás de si e beijá-lo.

-Eu te amo Winry.Por favor...Não faça isso comigo. – ela virou-se para ele

-É um pouco tarde não acha Ed? Eu te conheci a vida toda e no momento em que eu finalmente serei feliz você quer estragar minha felicidade!

-Eu sei que a minha vida inteira fui um idiota orgulhoso e não admiti o que sentia, mas quando soube que você iria se casar...Eu não quero te perder!Winry...Eu saí de Londres não só porque eu queria ser um médico, mas também porque a pessoa que eu amo estava aqui!E eu estava disposto a ter seu amor, eu...Eu ia te pedir em casamento, mas só agora tive coragem de pedir...Eu só quero uma segunda chance.

-Você teve milhares de chances, Ed. Mas todas já passaram, não vou me jogar de cabeça nesse romance arriscado porque eu sei que no final eu sairei com a cara quebrada.

-Eu nunca vou deixar isso acontecer!Eu te amo de verdade Winry.

-Siga em frente Ed. Pois eu já segui.Arranje uma namorada, vai ser o melhor que você pode fazer. – Ela começou a andar

-Eu não quero nenhuma outra mulher!

-Mas a mim você nunca terá. – e foi-se.

O interior de Ed estava despedaçado era o primeiro fora que tinha levado e seria o pior pelo resto de sua vida, como doía vê-la se afastar ele tinha absoluta certeza de que quando ele dissesse o que sente ela aceitaria sem pensar duas vezes.

Ele voltou para a festa, mas não para dançar, ele foi ao bar e pediu uma dose Whisky 18 anos, bebeu várias doses de whisky além de umas doses de vodka.

Era mais de doze e meia da noite, dó então Ed resolveu parar de beber (também porque o dinheiro acabou) e voltar para casa. Quase foi atropelado chegou em casa fazendo o maior escândalo acordando Noa que desceu rapidamente.

-Onde...Hic...est...Está o Al? – perguntou com a voz arrastada

-Calma Ed, ele ligou disse que ia dormir na casa da Kathy (Tão rápido ¬¬')

-Aque...hic...les..Dois!

Noa passou o braço dele no seu ombro e o ajudou a subir as escadas. Ela o levou até o quarto e o deitou na cama depois tirou o sapato dele e abriu a camisa

-Peraí, eu volto já... – ela ia sair, mas ele a puxou fazendo ela se sentar na cama.

-Não...hic...Me deixe sozinho aqui...

-Tudo bem...Eu nunca vou te deixar... – ela falou docemente enquanto acariciava os rosto dele.

Como ele estava bêbado além da conta, puxou Noa para um beijo intenso, ela obviamente correspondeu. Aos poucos ele tirava a camisola dela e a deitava na cama achando que ela era a Winry...

N/A: Aki está!

O 7° capítulo da fic!

Agradecimentos à vick-chan e japonesinha1987

Fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic

Bjus


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 – O erro

Capitulo 8 – O erro.

Ed acordou com uma baita dor de cabeça a luz que entrava pelas as persianas não ajudavam nada para a melhora dele, como pode ser tão idiota? Não devia ter bebido mais de dois litros de whisky fazer o que já tinha feito a burrada. Ele virou-se com esforço e tomou um grande susto ao ver Noa deitada ao seu lado dormindo profundamente, mas o que ela fazia ali?Ainda mais naquele estado...Ed começou a lembrar do que aconteceu a festa, tinha dançado por horas com Winry, o jardim, a declaração, o fora, as bebidas e...Noa...

-O que eu fiz? – falou baixo, mas estava completamente desesperado.

Ele se levantou tomou um banho querendo se livrar daquela culpa, daquele erro.Arrumou-se no banheiro e desceu para fazer um café bem forte (num é que ele cozinha mesmo!! XD) para amenizar a ressaca.

Não passava das 6:30, mas o sol já estava forte, ele tomou o café absorto em seus pensamentos, perdido na sua culpa.

-Devia ter me acordado, eu teria feito o café pra você. – Noa falou abraçando Ed por trás.

Ele saltou da cadeira, a proximidade com ela o repelia.

-O...O Que fazia na minha cama? – perguntou ainda se afastando.

-Como assim o que eu fazia na sua cama? – ela disse num tom de deboche – Você sabe muito bem.

-Não, eu não sei porque eu tomei dois litros de whisky e se me perguntassem eu não saberia nem qual era o nome da minha mãe.

-Mas Ed... – ela tentou conversar.

-Não!Você sabia que eu estava bêbado, por que cedeu?

-Porque eu te amo! – bala de canhão em Ed. – Você nunca tinha reparado em mim!

-E acha que eu estando bêbado repararia?

-Você reparou.

-Não reparei não.Eu...Achei que fosse...

-A Winry.

-Como sabe?

-Moro com você há quatro anos, é impossível não saber que toda noite você murmura o nome dela enquanto dorme!

-Exatamente!Eu amo a Winry e não você...Não deveria ter falsas esperanças.

-Você mesmo me disse que a esperança é a ultima que morre!

-Às vezes você tem que se dar por vencido. – virou o rosto.

-Mas você não desistiu dela!Mesmo...Mesmo sabendo que ela se casará dentro de meses!

-O que eu sinto por ela é muito forte.Você nunca entenderia.

-Eu entendo e sabe por quê?Por que eu sinto a mesma coisa por você.Eu te esperei durante esses quatro anos eu não iria desperdiçar a chance de que uma única vez você me quis! – de seus olhos lágrimas escorriam abundantemente.

-Eu nunca te quis Noa!Eu sempre quis e sempre vou querer a Winry, e ela...Também me esperou durante esses 4 anos.

-E por que o homem que ela vai casar não é você?Como pode dizer que ela te esperou se foi a outro a quem amou nesse tempo! – aquilo machucou Ed, pois fazia sentido.

"Você teve milhares de chances, Ed. Mas todas já passaram, não vou me jogar de cabeça nesse romance arriscado porque eu sei que no final eu sairei com a cara quebrada."

A palavras de Winry ecoaram na cabeça de Ed, ele teve chances para dizer o quanto a amava, mas sempre desistiu facilmente e se agarrou na idéia de que a esperança é uma ultima que morre, ele tinha sido um covarde nesse tempo todo, um covarde porque tinha medo de admitir para si mesmo o que sentia por Winry, um sentimento que era real.

-Eu tenho razão, não tenho? – Noa falou ao ver a expressão triste de Ed. – Ela pode até te amar, mas não é você que ela tem ao seu lado.

-Só...Me deixe em paz...Esqueça desse assunto. – Ele saiu.

-Ed!

O clima esfriava, o outono havia chegado.Durante as manhãs as ruas na Cidade Central ficavam cobertas por uma camada de folhas secas, algumas ainda exibiam alguma beleza, mas outras haviam murchado e dado espaço para que novas folhas o ocupassem.

Dois meses haviam se passado Ed mal falava com Noa e também não tinha coragem de falar com Winry. Al se entristecia ao ver a angustia do irmão, Ed desabafou com Al pois não agüentava tamanho peso em sua alma.

-Ed, chegou o convite para o casamento da Winry. – Disse Al adentrando nos aposentos do irmão.

-Não me interessa. – falou secamente

-Ainda está magoado por tudo o que aconteceu dois meses atrás?

-O que acha?

-Honestamente?

-É.

-Que você está sendo infantil.

-O que?

-Foi uma tragédia eu sei, mas está na hora de seguir em frente.Desde o que houve com a Winry e...Com a Noa, você só estuda e trabalha, mal come ou dorme.

-Eu ainda quero ser um bom médico.Tenho que me preparar.

-De que adianta se preparar para ser um médico e curar os outros se não se prepara para a vida e nem se você não consegue se curar!

-Não tem como curar feridas da alma. – ainda respondia seco

-Eu sei, mas você tem pelo menos, andar com a cabeça erguida.

-Meu orgulho também foi ferido Al.

-Então você é mais idiota do que eu achava! – saiu do quarto

"Falta um mês...Um mês para o meu casamento..." – pensava Winry enquanto fazia uma auto-mail – "Será que...O Ed tinha razão?Que eu não serei feliz com o Kouji?Para de pensar besteiras Winry, ele só estava querendo te confundir...E ele conseguiu."

"Então não case com ele, case comigo!" "Eu te amo Winry.Por favor...Não faça isso comigo."

-Será que ele falou sério? – uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela – Será que eu devia ter aceitado o pedido dele?

A campainha tocou Winry largou a auto-mail e foi ver quem era.

-A-Alexi? – Na porta estava uma linda mulher, pouco mais velha que ela, loira oxigenada, olhos azuis e uma postura séria e um pouco esnobe.

-Então é NESSE lugar que você mora? – olhou ao redor analisando o local com um ar de desgosto

-É sim, é aqui que eu moro. – respondeu secamente, já havia percebido que a irmã do meio não gostava dela, era metida e muito esnobe. – Algum problema QUERIDA?

-Não, não... – Adentrou na casa – Só espero que você não ache que vai continuar morando aqui depois de se casar com o meu irmão.

-E o que tem de errado com esse lugar?

-Winry querida, nó sempre fomos acostumados com tudo do bom e do melhor esse lugar não é do nível do meu irmão, provavelmente depois de casarem ele vai querer se mudar para Paris, ou Londres, ou Nova Iorque...

-Antes de ele decidir algo desse tipo, terá que me consultar, pois não quero me mudar, eu gosto da Central.

-Winry minha querida, vou falar-lhe uma coisa. – ela suspirou – Você está casando com Kouji Haruno, terá que se acostumar com esse peso.

-Que peso?

-Somos de uma família rica, tradicional e conservadora.Será apresentada a sociedade como a Sra. Winry Haruno, terá que ser bem preparada para festas da alta sociedade, comidas exóticas, LUGARES exóticos acima de tudo: Terá que parar com esse 'negócio' de mecânica.

-Mecânica é minha paixão.

-Mas é um costume de gente de classe inferior e como eu já disse, você fará parte da família Haruno seu único trabalho será ser uma boa esposa, dedicada ao marido aos filhos, pois meu irmão quer ter filhos e o meu pai netos e também terá que ser uma Dama e uma dama não fica por aí comprando peças para auto-mail e nem fica suja de graxa.

-O que veio fazer aqui, afinal?

-Vim te ver, quero te convidar para irmos ao clube

-Eu tenho muito o que fazer...Fica para a próxima!

-Tudo bem, então.

Ela saiu e Winry voltou a fazer a auto-mail pensando com o que ela tinha dito.

Era 6 da manhã, Ed adentrava na casa silenciosamente, não queria acordar ninguém.Ia para o seu quarto dormir um pouco antes de ir para a faculdade, os turnos noturnos eram muito exaustivos, mas ele precisava ganhar seu dinheiro. Percebeu que a porta do banheiro estava aberta e viu Noa debruçada sobre o vaso sanitário vomitando, não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, mesmo ainda envergonhado com o que tinha acontecido entre os dois, ele ainda se preocupava com ela.

-Noa?Você está bem?

-Hã?Ed?- se virou limpando a boca (eca!!XP) – Já chegou?eu tô bem sim.

-Não é a primeira vez que eu te pego vomitando de manhã cedo.

-Meu estomago é muito fraco, acho que foi a carne de porco da noite passada.

-Tem certeza?Se quiser te levo ao hospital.

-Não precisa!Agora, se me der licença eu quero tomar um banho.

-Tá.

Jogou suas 'tralhas' no chão e deitou-se, adormeceu rapidamente acordou quase uma hora depois.Tomou um bom banho e desceu.Noa preparava o café da manhã.Sentou-se na mesa e cumprimentou o irmão que tomava um copo de leite e comia algumas bolachas.

-Tem certeza que quer ir a faculdade hoje,Ed?Você parece cansado, você estuda até tarde da noite e depois vai pro hospital...Isso não vai te fazer bem e como um quase médico já devia saber disso.

-Eu não posso faltar, Al.

-Tudo bem.

Noa Trazia uma jarra com suco de laranja, mas de repente tudo começou a girar ela sentiu muito tonta e acabou desmaiando deixando a jarra, que era de vidro, cair no chão.

-Noa! – gritaram os dois irmãos preocupados.

Ed verificou o pulso dela, as batidas do coração estavam fracas, ela a tomou nos braços e chamou o irmão.

-Al, eu tenho que levá-la ao hospital.

-Tá.

No hospital.

Os dois irmãos esperavam o médico sair e dar o diagnóstico de Noa. Finalmente o médico apareceu.

-Então doutor, o que ela tem? – perguntou Ed.

-Ed, tem percebido algo estranho com Noa?

-Eu já a vi vomitando pela a manhã, às vezes ela disse se sente tonta e está sempre muito sonolenta.Pedi para ela vir ao hospital, mas ela se recusou.

-Muito bem...

-Mas o que ela tem doutor carvalho?É algo grave?

-Ed...Venha ao meu escritório.

-Tá. – Eles entram no escritório.

-Então?

-Ed, pelo o que você me disse e não só por isso...Também pelos exames...Eu creio que...

-O que é?

-Ela está grávida, Ed. – Ed ficou estático, Noa estava grávida!Era um pesadelo só podia ser,TINHA que ser.Noa não podia estar grávida...Dele! – Ela está com dois meses.

-Mas...Existe alguma possibilidade de ser uma gravidez psicológica?Eu já li que quando uma pessoa quer muito ter um filho...

-Não é Ed. – Cortou o médico. – Fiz os exames, ela está realmente grávida e pela a sua reação...Suponho que seja o pai dessa criança.

-... – Ele nada disse, estava angustiado, tinha perdido a mulher que amava, errado com sua amiga e agora teria um filho dela, um filho que não queria.

-Eu sinto muito, pois acho que você não quer receber parabéns por um filho que não foi planejado.

-Eu não a amo. – Isso impressionou o médico, Ed nunca foi de dizer o que sentia.

-Mas ela precisará de você.Os dois precisarão de você.

-Eu sei!Obrigado por tudo doutor carvalho.

Ed saiu da sala mais pálido do que as paredes, Al veio perguntar o 'veredicto' do médico.

-Então?O que a Noa tem?

-Ela está grávida...

-O que?A Noa vai ter...Um filho?

-Sim...Um filho meu! – Ed começou a chorar desesperadamente

-Ed...

-Eu estou pagando pelo o meu erro, Al.

-O que vai fazer?

-Essa criança não tem porquê pagar pelo o MEU erro...Eu vou...Me casar...Com a Noa!

-Nii-san...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.A gravidez

Duas semanas tinham se passado, Noa estava muito feliz pela a criança que conceberia e também pelo o casamento com Ed, fazia questão de dizer a todos que estava grávida de Ed, de dizer que estava muito feliz, e agora só chamava Ed de "meu amor", sempre que podia saía com ele para mostrar como seriam uma família feliz, o que Ed realmente detestava.  
Ed acordara cedo, nas ultimas duas semanas sempre acordava cedo, às vezes nem sequer conseguia dormir, fazia o possível para ficar longe daquela casa, longe de Noa e longe daquela criança.Sempre fazia horas extras no hospital, ia para a biblioteca para estudar e almoçava numa lanchonete, só ia para casa para dormir.  
Foi na cozinha para pegar um copo com água.  
-Bom dia, meu amor. – Noa chegou na cozinha feliz por ver Ed em casa.  
Ele se virou para encará-la, mas não disse nada, ela se aproximou dele fez menção de que iria beijá-lo, mas ele a afastou.  
-Ed, nós vamos nos casar e ter um filho! Uma hora ou outra terá que me beijar!  
-Pra sua informação, eu só estou me casando com você por causa dessa criança que você carrega dentro de si, se não fosse isso, as coisas não teriam mudado.E o beijo fica para o dia do casamento.  
-Se fosse a sua queridinha Winry que estivesse grávida de um filho seu, tenho certeza que você já teria feito ela se mudar para essa casa! Na verdade, você faria ela dormir ao seu lado toda as noite. – ela replicou num tom alto.  
-Isso não é da sua conta!E fala baixo ou vai acordar o Al.  
-Você querendo ou não, Ed, você é o pai dessa criança...E eu sou a mãe e sua futura esposa, terá que me respeitar e agir como ambos: Pai e marido!  
-O casamento é só daqui a um mês.  
-Claro que se fosse a Winry que estivesse grávida você teria se casado com ela na hora!  
-Quer Saber!É verdade!Se fosse a MINHA Winry eu teria me casado no mesmo dia que soube que nós teríamos um filho!  
-Mas não é ela que terá que carregar uma criança no ventre por nove meses!E você querendo ou não eu é que estou com ela!E eu não fiz esse neném sozinha, você ajudou, agora pare de agir como um adolescente apaixonado e aja como um homem que será pai! – ela gritou ofendida.  
-Deixe-me em paz! – ele se irritou e ia sair  
-Não, Ed, me desculpe... – tentou se desculpar, mas ele saiu e disse que iria para o hospital.

Ed guardou suas coisas no armário e sentou-se um pouco no banco, faltavam alguns minutos para que o turno dele começasse, nisso chega Alissa.  
-Ed?O seu turno não começa só daqui a 20minutos?  
-É...Eu precisava sair daquela casa. – Ela senta-se ao lado dele  
-Ainda é por causa da Noa? – Ed considerava Alissa uma grande amiga, pelo jeito de ser dela ele sempre acabava desabafando com ela. – E por causa...Do bebê?  
-Ela faz questão de esfregar na minha cara que carrega uma criança no seu ventre...  
-Honestamente Ed, Não sei o que o que tinha na cabeça quando você...E ela...Bom, você sabe...  
-Tinha dois litros de whisky e mais umas doses de vodka na cabeça.  
-Você sempre diz que é contra á esses jovens que exageram na bebida e acabam fazendo besteira e você acabou sendo um deles!  
-Não me dê uma bronca agora, Alissa! Eu já estou me sentindo péssimo por causa da Noa.  
-Tudo bem...Mas só porque eu tenho que voltar para o meu serviço. – ela se levantou, mas parou em frente à porta. – Olhe pelo o lado bom...Você vai ter um filho.  
-Esse é o lado bom?Sabe que eu nunca quis aquela criança.  
-Mesmo assim, é um filho, Ed, uma criancinha que precisará de você...E crianças sempre são coisas boas. – Ela saiu.

Passava das três da tarde, Ed trabalhava sem intervalos queria manter a mente ocupada para não pensar no seu fardo.  
-Oi, amor. – Disse Noa, que estava acompanhada de Al.  
-O que faz aqui, Noa? – perguntou Ed visivelmente descontente quase em sussurro, mas ainda assim muito seco.  
-É que eu quero ir comprar algumas coisas para o bebê, mas não tenho dinheiro…  
-Toma... – Estendeu o dinheiro para ela – Voltem cedo, não vai fazer bem para o bebê que você fique perambulando por aí.  
-Certo. – Sem aviso beijou Ed, que se afastou rapidamente.  
-Noa, por favor! Estamos num hospital!  
-Tá! Desculpa!Vamos Al.  
-Vamos. – afirmou o caçula – Tchau nii-san. – Acenou para o irmão mais velho.  
-Tchau. – Ele voltou ao trabalho.

Winry estava em casa, fazendo uma auto-mail quando se lembrou do que sua "cunhadinha" havia dito.  
"Terá que parar com esse 'negócio' de mecânica."  
-Ela é que acha!Não vão deixar de ser uma protética só porque eu vou me casar com o Kouji!E olha que só caso assim!Não vou deixar ninguém me tirar o que eu mais amo.  
Mas de repente veio a sua cabeça a imagem de Edward, sorrindo.Ela fechou os olhos e teve a sensação que ele estava lá ao seu lado.Era o tipo de coisa que sempre acontecia quando pensava nele, principalmente á noite, quando ela fechava os olhos para dormir, ele parecia ser seu guardião, mas estava sempre tirando seu sono.  
-Ed...Meu amor. - murmurou

-O que achou dela Alexi? – perguntou o jovem que aparentava ter uns 21 anos enquanto tragava um pouco de vinho.  
-Não sei o que viu nela, Kouji. Ela é tão menina!Tão ingênua, tão... – perdeu as palavras enquanto lia algo em um livro.  
-Inocente? – completou.  
-Isso!  
-É exatamente por isso que a escolhi, minha irmã.Winry é inocente e muito sentimental, mas...Aquele "amigo de infância" dela é uma ameaça, sei que ela está amando-o, e apenas está apaixonada por mim...Amor e paixão são duas coisas diferentes, mas não vou perder para aquele nanico loirinho!  
-Não gosto dela, mas você sim.Acho que posso ajudar.  
-Adoro quando você resolve "ajudar"!  
-Ah maninho, essa garota será sua querendo ou não.

Noa e Al andaram em várias lojas vendo roupinhas, brinquedos, berços...  
-Vamos naquela loja ali! – apontou para uma loja onde na fachada dizia "baby variedades" e tinha uma foto de um bebezinho com um ursinho de pelúcia.  
-Tá...  
Entraram na loja e se maravilharam com a quantidade de coisas para bebês que tinha: berços bem decorados, brinquedos variados, roupas, álbuns etc...  
-Olha, Al, como esse sapatinho é lindo! – Mostrou para o rapaz o sapatinho azul celeste onde na frente tinha um ursinho. – Acha que o Ed vai gostar?Será que vai ficar bem no nosso filho?  
-Claro.  
Ela ficou olhando as coisas e empilhando-as em cima do balcão, queria que seu filho tivesse tudo o que ela nunca teve.  
Do lado de fora, Winry passava carregando uma sacola com umas peças pra auto-mail e acabou vendo Noa pela a vitrine da loja. Ela estava segurando o sapatinho.  
"Pra quem será que ela vai dar aquilo?Será que ela vai pra algum chá de baby?" – pensou a loira.  
Ela resolveu entrar e tirar a dúvida.Ao entrar Noa a olha com um ar de desprezo (mas disfarça, é claro).  
-Oi, Al. Oi, Noa! – cumprimentou a loira  
-Oi Win! – respondeu Al  
-Olá, Winry.  
-Eu vi vocês pela a vitrine, esse sapatinho, vai dar para alguém?  
-Não... É para mim...Quer dizer...Pro meu filho.  
O comentário de Noa soou como um balde d'água fria para Winry, mesmo não sabendo o porquê ela estava com medo, apavorada!  
-Fi-filho? – gaguejou nervosa.  
-É.– respondeu ela com um sorriso entre triunfante e cínico – Meu e do Ed.  
Winry desabava por dentro, Noa e Ed teriam um filho! Ela olhou para Al esperando que ele dissesse que era apenas uma brincadeira, uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, mas o rapaz apenas abaixou os olhos numa expressão triste e virou a cara confirmando o que Winry temia que fosse verdade.  
-Estou de dois meses.  
- Dois meses? – Winry se sentia pior, fazia exatamente dois meses que Ed havia pedido a mão dela, mas Noa estava com dois meses de gravidez, como era possível?  
-Aliás, nós nos casaremos dentro de um mês, você está convidada!  
-Obrigado! – Muitas lágrimas eram contidas enquanto ouvia as palavras da morena que mais pareciam adagas que perfuravam seu coração cada vez mais fundo, sendo que ele já estava muito machucado.  
-Winry... – Noa segurou a mão dela e a olhou nos olhos, vendo o quanto ela estava arrasada continuou... – Quer ser a madrinha do nosso filho?  
"Como ela tem coragem de me pedir isso? Não vê que eu o amo? Não vê que eu amo Ed?" – pensava Winry  
"No amor e na guerra vale tudo!" – pensava Noa  
-Claro, eu adoraria! – mentiu já não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas. – Meus parabéns! Ela saiu correndo com as lágrimas encharcando seu rosto, Noa sentia-se orgulhosa, sabia que com aquilo ela faria de tudo para esquecer Edward e ele teria que se casar com ela e se conformar com a esposa e com o filho que em breve teriam.  
Ela corria muito não olhava por onde andava, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o coração cheio de mágoas.Ela acabou esbarrando em alguém que a manteve entre seus braços, e ela já conhecia aqueles braços, aquela sensação de proteção, de ternura...  
-Win, o que houve?Você está bem?  
-Ed... – ela murmurou, na conseguia encará-lo.  
-O que foi, amor?Por que está chorando? – ele perguntou levantando o rosto dela com os dedos, falando com ternura e ao mesmo tempo preocupação.  
Ela sentia um grande ódio por ele naquele momento, lá estava ele chamando ela de amor, enquanto a alguns metros estava sua futura esposa com o seu filho.  
-Parabéns Ed... – respondeu abaixando o rosto.  
-Hã?  
-Parabéns pelo o seu noivado e pelo o filho! – Ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele e começou a correr.  
-Não, Winry, espere!Deixe-me explicar! – Correu atrás dela, mas a multidão impediu que ele a alcançasse.Parou e socou uma parede.  
-Que droga!Por quê?Por que estas coisas estão acontecendo comigo?

Winry chegou em casa bateu a porta e subiu as escadas.Entrou no quarto e jogou-se na cama, ainda chorava muito, agora as lágrimas escorriam com mais intensidade e os soluços aumentavam gradativamente.Odiava Ed naquele momento, mas acima de tudo: odiava a si mesma, por ser tão orgulhosa, por ser tão...Idiota!Por ter perdido o homem que amava para outra, outra que teria o que ela mais queria: um filho dele.

Ed, Al e Noa voltaram para casa ao chegar, Ed a empurrou contra a parede enfurecido.  
-Por que fez aquilo?Por que disse á Winry que está grávida?  
-Não se irrite!Eu só disse a verdade!  
-O que disse a ela?  
-Já disse!Só a verdade!  
-FALA!!  
-Eu disse que nós teríamos um filho, que iríamos nos casar e que eu queria que ela fosse a madrinha do nosso filho!Satisfeito? – gritou ela  
-EU TE ODEIO! – Subiu para o quarto.

"Um filho! Ele vai ter um filho!"  
Pensava Winry enquanto chorava encolhida na cama abraçada a um travesseiro.  
"Ele diz que me ama, que quer casar comigo, mas é outra mulher com quem ele vai casar e ter um filho...Ele disse que veio aqui para poder se casar comigo, que me amou a vida inteira, que raios de amor é esse? Ele me traiu com a Noa!É ela que formará uma família com ele!É ela que verá ele se transformar num grande médico, e provavelmente verão seu filho seguir o mesmo caminho!!"  
Abraçou-se mais forte ao travesseiro e chorou ainda mais, ela tinha um noivo que a amava, mas ele não era Edward...  
"Terei que esquecê-lo... Talvez... Talvez seja melhor eu e Kouji nos mudarmos para bem longe. Meu coração já sofreu demais! Eu preciso ser feliz e sei que não serei enquanto manter Edward na minha cabeça!"


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9

Capitulo 10. Desprezo.

Amanhecia, mas não aquele dia não era como os outros, o sol demorava a se mostrar, o céu estava escuro e sombrio, sinal de que logo desapontaria uma forte tempestade.

Winry estava deitada no quarto escuro, seus olhos inchados e avermelhados mostravam que a moça chorara a noite inteira.Não tinha conseguido dormir, pois quando cochilou teve um sonho ruim.

Anos haviam se passado, ela e Kouji haviam e mudado para Paris depois do casamento e tiveram dois filhos, mas devido aos problemas de saúde do pai de Kouji tiveram que voltar.

Winry resolveu passear no parque com os filhos, dois meninos, um loiro de olhos azuis da cor dos olhos de Kouji e o outro moreno de olhos azuis, porém um azul mais suave como o dos olhos de Winry.Ela sentou-se num banco e viu seus meninos darem comida aos pássaros, ao desviar o olhar para um outro banco ela teve uma grande surpresa, lá estava ele, Edward, mesmo depois de dez anos sem se verem Winry ainda reconhecia aqueles olhos dourados no qual ao longo de sua vida via em seus sonhos.Mas o homem não estava sozinho, ao seu lado estava uma mulher morena como jambo de longos cabelos castanhos, segurando uma criança que parecia não ter mais que um ano: Noa.

Voltou o olhar para os filhos, vê-los juntos fazia antigas feridas se abrirem novamente , mas ao olhar para seus filhos, viu que eles já não mais brincavam com os pássaros, brincavam com uma menina loira de olhos castanhos a quem ela percebeu que Ed e Noa olhavam atentamente, era ela, a filha deles, a criança que no passado fez a jovem sofrer uma grande desilusão.Depois percebeu aquela presença se aproximando, tomou um grande susto quando o homem loiro falou com ela quando a chamou de Win.

-Win?É você mesma?

-Sim...Sou eu, Ed. – tentava duramente conter lágrimas que queriam saltar.

Sentiu seu interior despedaçar-se quando ele a envolveu num abraço terno, os mesmos braços em que derramou algumas lágrimas no dia em que descobriu da criança que brincava com seus filhos.

-Faz tanto tempo!Eu estava morrendo de saudades da minha amiga de infância. – Disse largando-a e sentando-se ao lado dela.

-É faz muito tempo que nós... –não conseguia prosseguir.

-Aqueles são seus filhos? – apontou para os dois meninos

-Sim, são os meus filhos.

-E aquela é minha filha. – disse exibindo um grande sorriso orgulhoso. – Sabe Win, aquela menina foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu! – Agora Winry sentia-se perdida, há alguns anos ele nem sequer aceitava essa criança e agora era a pessoa mais preciosa para ele.

-Mesmo?

-É. Desde que ela nasceu eu tenho sido o homem mais feliz da face da Terra! Realizei meu sonho, tenho uma boa mulher duas crianças maravilhosas!E você, Win?Como tem sido sua vida durante esses anos todos?

-Eu também sou muito feliz. – sorriu falsamente.

-Que bom!

Winry acordara e começara a chorar novamente, sabia que isso acabaria acontecendo, com o tempo seria feliz com Noa e o filho que teriam.

Ela lutou contra sua mente e se levantou, preferia ficar deitada o dia inteiro, mas precisava reagir.Foi ao banheiro e se despiu, a água quente fazia-lhe muito bem naquele clima frio, mas não conseguia aquecer sua alma. Fechou os olhos e pensou no seu amor perdido, sentiu os braços dele acariciar-lhe o corpo nu, os lábios dele colarem aos seus e a pele dele roçar na sua, como queria que fosse verdade, como queria que ele a beijasse apaixonadamente, que a tocasse com ternura, mas seu sonho ia ralo abaixo junto com a água do chuveiro.

Ela saiu debaixo do chuveiro e enrolou-se numa toalha branca, saiu em direção ao seu quarto ao chegar lá se jogou novamente na cama e chorou desesperadamente, como alguém podia fazê-la sofrer tanto?Como um sentimento de uma vida toda poderia despencar de uma hora pra outra? Como um amor tão forte como o que sentia por Edward podia se transformar em desprezo?

Ed estava deitado na cama, também não tivera uma noite muito agradável, sentiu muita dor de cabeça, os gritos de Noa e o rosto de Winry se confrontavam em sua mente, Winry chorava por uma criança que arruinara a vida de ambos, mas deixara a de Noa muito melhor.

-Não quero perdê-la... Eu a amo!Mas não posso abandonar essa criança...É tão minha quanto da Noa, ela terá meu sangue, talvez a Alissa tenha razão, talvez um filho não seja algo tão ruim...Ele ou ela poderia ser um médico assim como eu, mas ainda assim, eu realmente queria que essa criança tivesse meu sangue e o da Winry nas veias, nunca pensei que teria o da Noa...

A porta foi aberta repentinamente, era Noa, estava muito pálida, apertava a barriga e estava bem suada.

-Ed... – falou com a voz fraca – Eu não estou me sentindo bem.

Ele levantou da cama subitamente e foi em direção a mulher que se apoiava na porta.

-O que você está sentindo? – ele a pegou nos braços e a deitou na sua cama

-Eu estou muito tonta e enjoada. – Falou apertando forte a mão dele. – Será que há algo errado com o bebê? – falou bem preocupada e fazendo menção de que iria se levantar, mas ele a impediu.

-Fique deitada.Não é nada sério, não se preocupe.

-Mas Ed, eu estou sentindo péssima! – Disse alarmada – E se eu perder o meu bebê!

-Esse tipo de sintoma é comum na gravidez, Noa.Agora descanse um pouco e vê se não vai fazer esforço...Ai! – resmungou levando as mãos às têmporas.

-O que foi, amor?

-É só uma dor de cabeça, não se preocupe demais, também não faz bem ao bebê.

-Mas se quiser eu faço um chá.

-Já disse que não quero que se esforce! Quero que você tenha uma gravidez tranqüila, portanto pare de se preocupar!

-Okay...Err...Você poderia me levar a meu quarto? Eu estou muito tonta.

-Pode ficar na minha cama, Não tem problema. –ele ia sair, mas ela segurou o braço dele.

-Fique, por favor!Não me deixe sozinha.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, ela pegou a mão dele e colocou sobre seu ventre.

-Falta tanto tempo... – disse ela olhando com ternura para Ed.

-Para o que?

-Para o nosso filho nascer.

Ele nada disse, apenas acariciou o ventre dela.

Ela adormeceu rapidamente, ainda era muito cedo, Ed desceu e foi preparar o café da manhã, Noa estava muito cansada e seria um crime acordá-la e pedir para que ela fizesse o café da manhã.Comeu uma torrada e um copo de suco e deixou tudo pronto para quando o irmão e a noiva acordassem e saiu para o hospital.

Parecia que a cabeça de Winry iria explodir, estava com uma enxaqueca daquelas! Também pudera! Chorou a noite toda!Mas, além disso, estava se sentindo tonta e muito esforço ela pôs-se de pé e dirigiu-se ao armário, tirou um vestido azul, vestiu-se segurando-se a porta do guarda roupa, para não cair.

Foi na cozinha e abriu a geladeira, mas ao ver a comida sentiu-se muito enjoada, o cheiro de óleo que impregnava a casa a fazia ter ânsias de vômito, ela foi até a estante e pegou um livro para ler, sua visão embaçava às vezes, mas ela apenas sacudia a cabeça.Uma vez ou outra uma lágrima escorria por seu rosto, nunca havia sofrido tanto na sua vida, nem mesmo quando soube da morte de seus pais.

-Ed! – Tudo ao seu redor girava, sua visão escurecia eventualmente, sentiu seu corpo chocar-se contra o chão e depois perdeu os sentidos...

-Winry!Winry!! – Liv gritava e espancava a porta da loira que não atendia.

Ela moveu a maçaneta e viu que a porta estava destrancada andou pela a casa escura, tomou um grande susto ao ver Winry desmaiada no chão.

-WINRY!!Ai meus deus! – puxou a garota e a ergueu um pouco, tocou sua testa e viu que ela estava ardendo em febre. – Win!!O que houve? – Apoiou a garota na cadeira e saiu para chamar o motorista.

-VEM LOGO!! – gritou alarmada

-Sim, senhorita! – Ele pegou Winry nos braços e a levou para o carro.

-Vamos ao hospital!Rápido! – Gritou a jovem.

O carro disparou, chegaram no hospital em poucos minutos, ao chegar procuraram um médico, mas não tinha nenhum disponível.

-Winry?! – uma voz masculina chegou aos ouvidos de Liv

-Ed!

-O que houve? – disse chegando perto de sua amada.

-Eu não sei, fui na casa dela e a encontrei desmaiada no chão.

-Desmaiada?

-Sim, ela tem uma febre muito alta, Ed!

-Droga! – Ela a pegou no braço e a levou para um quarto desocupado. – Liv, vá na recepção e pergunte pelo o doutor Carvalho, rápido!

-Mas a recepcionista disse que não tinha médicos disponíveis!

-Ele deve chegar em poucos minutos! Vai!

-Tá! – ela saiu do quarto correndo, Ed sentou ao lado da menina e tirou a temperatura dela.

-Quase 40°!O que houve amor? – acariciava o rosto dela. – O que você tem?

-Ed... – murmurou a loira com a voz fraca.

-Eu tô aqui! – Disse um pouco mais aliviado, inclinou-se e a beijou-lhe a boca, um beijo rápido, mas ainda assim com muito amor. – Eu estou aqui com você!

-Ed... – ela continuava a falar agora debatendo-se na cama.Ele apertou a mão dela e beijou-lhe delicadamente.

-Calma!Tudo ficará bem!Calma! – ele dizia enquanto tentava fazê-la parar de se debater

-Ed... – agora lágrimas escorriam do rosto dela, Ed se sentiu péssimo por saber que ele com certeza era o causador de tudo aquilo.

-Ed!O médico está aqui. – disse Liv entrando sem aviso no quarto com o senhor de cabelos grisalhos.

-Doutor!A Winry... – O homem se aproximou de Winry. Verificou tudo, batimentos cardíacos, pupilas, temperatura...

-Calma Ed. Ela ficará bem. – respondeu calmamente – Mas ela precisa se alimentar, está muito fraca.

-Entendo...Eu não posso deixar que ela... – apertou ainda mais a mão dela.

-Daqui a pouco eu volto, tome conta dela, Ed. – ele se retirou.

-Ed... – disse Liv preocupada.

-Não se preocupe Lívia, ela ficará bem – Sorriu.

-Sim! – Liv viu que Ed não tirava os olhos da moça – Ah...Eu vou comer algo e trazer alguma coisa pra quando ela acordar.

-Faça isso.

Uma hora havia se passado Edward continuava ao lado de Winry, de vez em quando trocava um pano molhado que tinha sobre a cabeça dela.

-Hum... – Winry abria os olhos, sentia-se muito fraca – Ed?

-Ei...Ei, amor você acordou! – ele sorriu e se aproximou dela.

-Onde estou? – perguntou com a voz rouca sentando-se na cama

-No hospital, A Liv te trouxe...Eu estava tão preocupado. – Ele se aproximou mais e a beijou.

No principio Winry correspondeu ao beijo de seu amado, mas depois ela o empurrou bruscamente.

-O que houve, amor? – perguntou confuso.

-Nunca mais encoste em mim, Edward Elric. – respondeu bem brava

-Winry?

-Você vai se casar e ter um filho, Ed – ela virou sua face, seus olhos deixavam transparecer dor. – E soube disso pela a Noa!Eu te odeio, Ed, Te desprezo!

-O que está dizendo?Você me ama!Eu sei que sim!

-Um dia eu amei! – falou com a voz rouca – Mas todo esse amor se transformou em desprezo...Você me decepcionou e nunca poderá consertar isso.

-Winry... –Ed tentava argumentar, quando De repente entra no quarto Kouji.

-Win!A Lívia me ligou, você tá bem?

-Estou sim, meu amor. – eles se beijam e se abraçam.

-Você... – Kouji olha para Ed – Será que pode deixar-nos sozinhos?

-Claro. – Ed se retira irritado pela intromissão.

Ele vai na cantina e vê Lívia, senta-se ao lado dela.

Encontra Lívia na cantina

-Meu irmão chegou? – perguntou sem encará-lo

-Sim...

-Desculpe, mas eu estava desesperada.

-Por que está se desculpando?

-Sei que você a ama.

-... Eu a perdi, certo?

-Eu não sei... – um silêncio insuportável seguido de uma risada de Liv.

-O que foi?

-Está pedindo conselhos amorosos a uma garota de 16 anos.

-Nesse campo eu sou um fracasso...Mas você parece ser a pessoa certa.

-Talvez sim.

Horas depois na casa da família Haruno.

-Fiz meu dever de casa, maninho. – Disse a loira

-Então?

-Coloquei um detetive para seguir o rapaz e você não vai acreditar.

-Em que?

-Sabe a garota que mora com ele?

-Sei, Noa, acho.

-Isso.

-O que tem ela?

-Ela está grávida e parece que o Sr. Elric é o pai da criança.

-A Win vai adorar saber disso. – disse com um sorriso triunfante.

-Ela já sabe.

-Hã?

-Ela descobriu ontem, por que acha que ela estava assim hoje?

-Chorou por aquele imbecil.

-O perigo diminuiu, maninho e vai diminuir mais ainda.

-O que quer dizer?

-Farei um acordo com aquela tal de Noa, pedirei que ela faça com que Edward se afaste da Central.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 9

Capitulo 11- A proposta  
Winry acordou com o barulho enlouquecido do despertador, depois de se arrumar ela foi à cozinha para preparar o café da manhã.  
"Ed..."  
"... Eu estava tão preocupado. – Ele se aproximou mais e a beijou.  
No principio Winry correspondeu ao beijo de seu amado, mas depois ela o empurrou bruscamente.  
- O que houve, amor? – perguntou confuso.  
-Nunca mais encoste em mim, Edward Elric. – respondeu bem brava  
-Winry?  
-Você vai se casar e ter um filho, Ed – ela virou sua face, seus olhos deixavam transparecer dor. – E soube disso pela a Noa!Eu te odeio, Ed, Te desprezo!  
-O que está dizendo?Você me ama!Eu sei que sim!  
-Um dia eu amei! – falou com a voz rouca – Mas todo esse amor se transformou em desprezo...Você me decepcionou e nunca poderá consertar isso."

"Não poderei vê-los... Sofrerei demais... Preciso... Talvez seja a única saída."

-Ed?

-Ed?  
-Hum?  
-Pode prestar atenção em mim um minuto! – Disse Noa já impaciente.  
-Noa... Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estou estudando! – Disse sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia. – Daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir pro hospital.  
-Pensei que hoje você estaria livre.  
-Eu tive recesso na faculdade, mas ainda tem meu turno no hospital. O que quer afinal?  
-Preciso fazer compras, a dispensa está vazia!  
-Então vai! Mas toma cuidado.  
-Eu sei! Nunca colocarei a vida do meu filho em risco! – ela disse passando os braços em volta da cintura.  
-Vá logo, antes que fique muito quente.  
-Tá bom. – Ela o beija, ele não corresponde. – Volto logo.

-O que foi Winry? Disse que era urgente! Está se sentindo mal? – Kouji disse verificando a temperatura dela.  
-Eu estou bem.  
-Então?  
-Sente-se. – ele sentou-se, ela sentou ao lado dele.  
-Está me deixando preocupado... "Se ela estiver tentando me deixar pra ficar com aquele baixinho... Isso não vai acontecer!"  
-Kouji... – ela respirou fundo, colocando uma mexa de cabelo por trás da orelha – Eu quero... Eu quero que a gente se mude... Depois do casamento.  
-Era isso? – ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Claro meu amor! Que tal Paris?  
-É ótimo.  
-Eu vou ver se acho uma casa à altura, meu amor!  
-Certo. "Será o melhor pra nós dois, Ed... Amor..."

Noa pegava algumas massas colocando numa cesta, quando uma mulher que aparentava ter uns 20 anos se aproximou dela.  
-Oi. Você é a Noa, né?  
-Sou. Quem é você?  
-Alexi Haruno.  
-A irmã do noivo da Winry.  
-Exato.  
-O que quer?  
-Te fazer uma proposta.  
-Uma proposta? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha  
-Leve Edward par longe da Central.  
-Quê?  
-Peça a Edward que se mude da Central.  
-Eu não vou fazer isso! Que absurdo! – Noa se afastava quando Alexi disse.  
-Então essa criança que carrega ficará sem pai.  
-Hã? Como sabe...?  
-Eu sei de muitas coisas... – ela se aproximou de Noa – Inclusive que Winry e Edward pretendem fugirem juntos... Esse fim de semana.  
-Hã? – Noa arregalou os olhos sentindo a raiva lhe dominar.  
-Diga a ele que não está se sentindo a vontade na Central, peça a ele que se mudem para o campo, para o bem do bebê. Se quiser até te dou o dinheiro necessário.  
-Por que está fazendo isso?  
-Eu não gosto de Winry, mas o meu irmão gosta. Não quero que essa garotinha fuja e machuque o meu irmão.  
-Entendo. Eu o farei... Mas não preciso do seu dinheiro. "Não arriscarei perder o Ed nessa altura do campeonato"

Winry cortava verduras para o almoço, estava irritada, com ela por ter dito que iria se mudar para a Paris e principalmente com Ed por fazê-la sofrer tanto.  
"Aquele idiota... Meu casamento é nesse fim de semana... E do dele é logo em seguida... Idiota! Como pôde? Como pôde me trair assim?"  
Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que acabou se cortando.  
-Ai... – gemeu ao sentir a lâmina penetrar na sua mão.  
Ela pegou um pano e pressionou contra a ferida, mas não parava de sangrar.  
"Não acredito que terei que ir ao hospital... Não quero topar com ele."

-Ed!  
-Noa? O que faz aqui?Num te disse pra não ficar andando muito?  
-Eu vim te falar uma coisa muito importante. – ela disse calma, ou aparentando estar.  
-Edward, paciente pra você. – Disse uma enfermeira.  
-Eu já vou Kyoko.  
-Mas Ed! É muito importante!  
-Você me conta quando eu chegar em casa. Agora eu tô trabalhando. Pega um táxi e vai pra casa!  
-Mas... – tentou argumentar, mas Ed seguiu a enfermeira.  
-Prontinho Ed. – ela apontou uma porta, no qual Ed entrou e teve uma surpresa.  
-Winry?  
-Hum? – A loira estremeceu ao ouvir a voz de Ed. –E-Edward?!  
-O que houve?  
-Nada demais. – Ela disse indiferente, evitando olhar pra ele. – Eu só cortei a mão.  
-Nada demais? Com o sangue que tem nesse pano dava pra fazer uma transfusão!  
-Sei...  
-Deixe-me ver. – ela estende a mão e ele avalia o ferimento. – É um pouco profundo, precisa de um ponto.  
Logo termina de cuidar do ferimento dela, pensando no que iria dizer , mas Winry se mantinha impassível, ainda sem encará-lo.  
-Pronto.  
-Obrigado. – Ela disse secamente.  
Winry se levantou e fez o movimento de que iria sair, mas Ed segurou seu braço.  
-Winry...  
-Solte-me!  
-Por favor, Winry!Não faça isso comigo!  
-Solte-me!  
-Você não o ama! Não case com ele!  
-O que você sobre nós?  
-Eu te amo!  
-Ah! Nisso eu não acredito! Afinal é a Noa que é sua noiva e mãe do seu filho.  
-Ela não tem nada a ver com isso! Sabe que eu te amo! Sinto sua falta!  
-Por que sentiria minha falta se na sua casa tem uma mulher muito bonita?! Solte-me agora!  
-Pára! Sabe que não amo a Noa!  
-Não sei não! Eu não sei nada sobre você!Você é um estranho pra mim. – ela gritou exaltada  
-Já chega! – ele se irritou e a puxou para junto de si prendendo-a contra seu corpo, ele encostou seus lábios nos dela, ela esperneou um pouco, mas logo cedeu ao beijo dele que se tornava cada vez mais intenso. Winry passou os braços pelo o pescoço dele, Ed a puxava pela a cintura com medo de que ela fugisse.  
-Ed é realmente impor... – Noa perdeu as palavras ao ver o casal se beijando e saiu correndo.  
-Noa?  
-Vai atrás dela, Ed! –Disse Winry.  
-Mas Winry...  
-Vai logo!  
Ele correu pelo o hospital, viu Noa do lado de fora e tentou alcançá-la.  
-Noa! Noa pára! Isso vai fazer mal para o bebê!  
-Cala a boca Edward!Você não se importa conosco!  
-É claro que me importo!  
-Não acredito em você!  
Noa atravessava a rua, mas foi surpreendida por um carro.  
-NOA!!  
Ed correu até a morena que estava inconsciente no meio da pista!  
-Me desculpe! Ela apareceu de repente! – o dono do carro tentava se desculpar, mas Ed não ouvia estava preocupado com a saúde da mulher e da criança que ela carregava.  
Ele a pegou no colo e voltou para o hospital, topou com Winry na recepção, ela se assustou ao ver a mulher toda ensangüentada.  
-Ed? O que houve?  
-Ela foi atropelada!


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12. O casamento.

-Atropelada?  
-Tenho que levá-la à sala de cirurgia.  
-O quê?  
-A vida dela e a do bebê correm riscos!  
-Tá!  
Ed acompanhava a cirurgia de Noa, estavam lá cerca de uma hora, Winry e Al esperavam do lado de fora muito preocupados. Ed saiu da sala com uma expressão muito desanimada.  
-E então? – perguntou Winry se aproximando do ambarino.  
-Ela está bem, mas perdeu o bebê.  
-Bem, eu vou trazer café... – Disse Al deixando Winry e Ed a sós.  
-Sinto muito Ed. – Disse Winry.  
Sem aviso, Winry sentiu Ed a envolver num abraço e depois sentiu lágrimas cair sobre seu ombro e se comoveu com gesto dele.  
-Ed...  
-Era meu filho, Win! Eu não o queria, mas era meu filho!  
-Eu sei. Tudo vai ficar bem, amor. – ela disse afagando os cabelos dele.  
-Win... – Só então a jovem percebeu que o havia chamado de amor. – Não vou me casar mais com a Noa. A criança era a única coisa que em prendia a ela. Eu te amo Winry.  
-Edward... – Antes que pudesse terminar a frase e dar um fim às esperanças de Ed, ele a beijou fervorosamente, sabia exatamente o que ela iria dizer e não estava disposto a ouvir.  
Ele a puxou pela a cintura, e acariciou as costas dela, enquanto ela passava os braços pelo o pescoço do loiro e correspondia o beijo igualmente. Depois de breves segundos, o beijou acabou, mas continuaram abraçados, Winry fitava os olhos dourados de Ed, neles tinha uma mescla de felicidade e tristeza, com certeza causado pelos recentes acontecimentos.  
-Eu te amo. – ele declarou a cabo de poucos segundos.  
-Eu também… Mas meu casamento é nesse fim de semana, não posso faltar com a minha palavra.  
-O que? Você ainda vai casar com aquele imbecil?! – Ed falou exasperado.  
-Por favor, entenda! Ele me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei! A data já foi marcada e é só daqui a uma semana.  
Ed a abraçou novamente, mais forte, o que fez com que Winry perdesse a razão novamente.  
-Não me abandone. Eu preciso de você.  
-E eu sempre estarei lá. – ela disse soltando-se do abraço dele – Mas não da maneira que você quer.  
-Você também quer! Você me ama! Você me disse isso!  
-Eu sei, não nego que te amo. – ela acariciou o rosto dele – Mas não posso chegar hoje na frente do Kouji e dizer que não irei me casar.  
-Não vê que não serão felizes juntos! Não existe amor entre vocês dois! Ele só te vê como troféu.  
-Não desistirei desse casamento.  
-Eu não agüentarei ver vocês juntos! – Ele disse com uma expressão de dor.  
-Talvez não precise... – ela desviou o olhar.  
-Como assim?  
-Nós vamos nos mudar para Paris.  
-O que?! Não! – Ele se aproximou, Winry percebeu que ele estava tentando não deixar lágrimas caírem – Winry, eu perdi tantas pessoas na minha vida! Não posso permitir que seja uma delas! Por favor, não case com ele!! Se me ama de verdade não case com ele! Case comigo! Winry!Amor!  
-Eu sinto muito.  
Ela deu as costas para Ed e se afastou, Ed ficou inerte, como tantas coisas ruins podiam acontecer num só dia?

A semana chegava ao fim, Ed sentia que seu mundo desabara de uma só vez, perdeu Winry, perdeu seu filho e de quebra Noa ainda ajudava a se sentir péssimo colocando a culpa da morte da criança todo em cima dele.Ela, Al e Kathy viajaram para Rizembool, para que Noa se sentisse melhor.  
"Winry... Faltam algumas horas para perdê-la pra sempre."  
Ele estava deitado, tentava dormir, pois não conseguira durante a noite toda, mas sua cabeça dava voltas no casamento de Winry. Ele acordou de seus devaneios ao ouvir o telefone tocar.  
-Alô?  
-Nii-san?  
-Oi Al...  
-Como estão as coisas?  
-Como acha que estão... Como a Noa está?  
-Mal. Ainda está muito triste pela a perda do bebê.  
-Entendo ela estar com raiva de mim...  
-Não disse que ela está com raiva.  
-Nem precisa.  
-Ed... O casamento da Winry às 16:00, certo?  
-É.  
-Você vai?  
-Não quero tentar suicídio hoje.  
-Tente convencê-la a não casar! Ela te ama!  
-Eu já tentei! Tentei de tudo...  
-Não desista tão fácil! Lute pelo o amor dela!  
-Não agüento mais... Eu quero... Mas ela não.  
-Ed...  
-Preciso desligar, Al. Tô muito cansado.  
-Tchau.  
-Tchau.

-Vai mesmo fazer isso Winry? – perguntou Liv enquanto ajudava Winry com o vestido de casamento.  
-Não comece de novo Liv!  
-Você não o ama! E ele também não te ama, é só mais uma conquista pra ele! Ele sabe que você ama o Ed e é por isso que ele insiste em casar com você!  
-Por que o odeia tanto?  
-Porque ele e Alexi são dois hipócritas! Winry não case com ele! Vai se arrepender!  
-Como pode saber?! – ela perguntou exaltada  
-Porque ele já fez isso antes. – ela disse mais calma.  
-Sei... Com quem ele poderia... – Winry falou num tom debochado, mas foi interrompida por Lívia.  
-Foi a Alissa! A amiga do Ed!  
-Hã?  
-Ele não te ama, mas o Ed sim. Vai atrás dele! Vai Win!  
-Saía!  
-Winry!  
-Não me aborreça mais!Saía!  
-Sabe... Eu achava que você era inteligente, mas pelo o visto não é! Ah... O Ed tá sozinho em casa. A Noa, o Al e a namorada estão viajando. – dito isso a morena saiu.  
Winry ficou pensativa.  
"Ed... É o melhor pra nós dois, eu sei que é!"

Ed estava deitado, mantinha os olhos fechados, pensava no passado, nas chances que teve de dizer pra Winry o quanto a amava, todas as vezes que se acovardou, agora pagava por isso, sofria por ter tão orgulhoso.  
"Winry... Meu amor..."  
A porta do quarto de Ed foi aberta, a "pessoa" se aproximou de Ed e acariciou o rosto dele.  
-Deixe-me em paz, Noa!  
-Não é a Noa. – ao ouvir a voz da pessoa, Ed automaticamente abriu os olhos e sentou na cama.  
-Winry?!  
Lá estava ela, ajoelhada ao lado da cama, sorrindo, vestia um vestido branco, não um de noiva e sim um comum que se usa em casa.  
-O – O que faz aqui? Seu casamento não é daqui a pouco? – Falou não se contendo de felicidade, ele se levantou e ficou de frente pra ela.  
-Não vou me casar.  
-Hã?  
-Pelo o menos não com o Kouji. – ela o abraçou afundando a cabeça no peito de Ed. – Eu só quero me casar com você, Ed.  
-Winry... – Ele a afastou e a beijou intensamente.  
Winry se abraçou a Ed e correspondeu ao beijo, ele a beijava como se fosse a ultima vez, mas rezava para aquilo não ser apenas um sonho, ela acariciou o rosto fazendo ele suspirar.  
-Isso só pode ser um sonho! – ele disse a abraçando novamente.  
-Não é, Ed. É a nossa realidade.  
-É tudo real... – Ele a soltou e foi à sua cômoda e começou a mexer na gaveta.  
-O que está fazendo?  
-Espere e verá... Sente-se.  
Ela sentou na cama. Ele continuou a mexer na gaveta, Winry o olhava intrigada, um tempo depois ela o viu tirar de dentro uma caixinha de veludo, ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela e abriu a caixinha revelando o lindo anel.  
-Winry Rockbell... Quer casar comigo?  
-É o que o mais quero na vida! – ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos  
Ele sorriu radiante, colocou o anel no dedo dela e acariciou o rosto dela. Ed a beijou intensamente enquanto a deitava lentamente na cama.  
-Eu te amo muito. – ela disse olhando fundo nos olhos dourados de Ed  
-É por isso que estamos aqui... - ele a beijou  
Winry o puxou mais pra perto, Ed despiu Winry, sem deixar de beijá-la.  
Depois de tudo terminado, os dois adormeceram.

Winry dormia com a cabeça recostada no ombro de Ed, ele segurava a mão dela sobre seu peito e o outro braço rodeava a cintura dela. Eles dormiam em paz esquecidos de tudo.  
-Já é quase a hora do casamento, onde a Winry se meteu?! – perguntou Kouji exasperado.  
-Ela deve estar se preparando – Disse Alexi entre um gole de rum – Afinal, ela é nova e está se casando com alguém que não ama.  
-Não fale assim Alexi!  
-Acalme-se.  
-Você está certa...  
-Claro que estou.  
Nesse momento Liv passa com um sorriso triunfante o que deixa Kouji nervoso.  
-Por que está rindo, pirralha?  
-Não é nada. – ela disse e saiu.  
-Ela está com ele!  
-Não está não! A Lívia só está te provocando! Sabe como ela é infantil.  
-É...

Winry abriu os olhos, olhou para o relógio de cabeceira de Ed, marcava 15:25, ela se levanta, e começa a se afastar da cama, mas sente-se puxada, ela olha para trás e vê Ed com um sorriso maroto.  
-Onde pensa que vai, mocinha? – ele se aproxima e a abraça por trás.  
-Solte-me. – ela diz suavemente.  
-Me responda.  
-Vou tomar um banho.  
-Nem pensar! – ele a pega no colo e a deita novamente na cama. – Hoje você é só minha.  
Ele a beijou intensamente, Winry acabou não resistindo e novamente se entregou ao seu amor.

"Onde ela está?!" – Kouji pensava enquanto tentava disfarçar o nervosismo na frente dos convidados– "Já são 16:20!Ela está atrasada!"  
-Calma Kouji. – Disse Alexi para o irmão  
-Ela está demorando.  
-É assim mesmo!  
-Cadê a Lívia?! – Ele perguntou olhando ao redor.  
-Não vejo aquela pirralha já faz um tempo.  
-Winry está com ele! – Ele disse  
Kouji saiu da igreja furioso e encontrou Lívia sentada no banco de uma praça perto da igreja.  
-Onde ela está? – Ele gritou  
-Kouji? Ainda está aqui? Achei que uma hora dessas você estaria se rasgando lá em casa. – a jovem disse debochada.  
-Ela está com ele não está?!  
-É! Ela está com Ed! Está com o homem que merece estar!  
-Vou matá-lo.  
-Kouji! – ela tentou impedir, mas ele a empurrou com força fazendo com que ela batesse a cabeça no banco.

Winry acordava novamente, tentou se levantar, desta vez com muito mais cuidado para não acordar Ed. Ela juntou suas roupas e partiu para o banheiro, trancando-se lá.  
"Consegui..." – pensou.  
Ela se aproximou da pia e jogou um pouco de água no rosto.  
"Estamos juntos depois de tantos anos... Vale a pena lutar por esse amor."  
No quarto Ed acorda e se desesperou por não ver Winry.  
-Winry? Winry?!  
-Aqui! – Winry gritou do banheiro.  
"Graças a Deus! Achei que ela tinha ido se casar..." – Ele olhou ao redor do quarto – "Esse quarto foi a testemunhas das minhas maiores tristezas e das minhas melhores alegrias."  
Ele se levantou e se vestiu, depois foi ao banheiro e bateu na porta.  
-O que quer? – perguntou Winry.  
-Preciso 'falar' com você. – disse num tom malicioso.  
-Vai ficar pra mais tarde.  
-Bem... – ele passou a mão por debaixo de um vaso que tinha ali por perto, tirou uma chave e destrancou a porta. – é um assunto importante.  
-Ed! – Winry exclamou ao ver o loiro a observando tão à vontade. – Como entrou?  
-Cópia da chave – Winry pegou uma toalha e cobriu o corpo, Ed riu e arrancou a toalha do corpo dela – acho que já temos intimidade o suficiente pra isso...  
Ele se aproxima dela e a beija, Winry fica relaxada nos braços de Ed, ele vai descendo seus beijos para o pescoço. A campainha começou a tocar insistentemente.  
-Vai atender. – murmurou Winry.  
-Não...  
-Vai logo.  
-Tá bem, mas não pense que se livrou de mim!

-Sim? – perguntou Ed, mas antes dele esboçar qualquer reação Kouji deu-lhe um soco.  
-Onde ela está?  
-Sai de cima de mim!  
-Cadê a minha noiva?  
-Ela não é sua noiva! – deu um soca em Kouji – Ela é minha noiva agora!  
-Que?  
-É isso aí! A Winry aceitou se casar comigo!  
-Seu...  
E os dois continuaram a se espancar no meio da sala, Winry assustada com o barulho desce pra ver o que acontece, mas Kouji a agarra e aponta uma arma pra cabeça dela.  
-Solte-a! – disse Ed.  
-Se ela não for minha, ela não será de ninguém!  
-Não a envolva nisso!  
-Dê uma ultima olhada no rostinho dela! Hahaha  
Winry chorava desesperadamente, Kouji tinha um olhar maligno e Ed estava desesperado sem saber o que fazer, mas de repente, ouve-se um barulho alto, e do ombro de Kouji começa afluir um liquido vermelho.  
-Sangue! – gritou Winry  
Ele a soltou, Ed a abraçou.  
-Winry! Você tá bem? – a jovem se abraça a Ed e chora. – Calma tá tudo bem... Mas o que houve?  
-Com licença, senhor. – Um homem se aproximou de Ed – Está tudo bem aqui?  
-Sim, mas...  
-A irmã dele o denunciou, ele ficará um bom tempo preso por tentativa de homicídio e por agredir a irmã dele, Lívia Haruno.  
-A Liv está bem? – perguntou Winry.  
-Ela tem um ferimento leve na cabeça, mas está bem. Desculpe qualquer transtorno.  
-Sem problema. A ajuda veio a calhar. – Disse Ed.  
E o homem saiu levando Kouji preso, que gritava que eles iriam se arrepender, Ed e Winry ficaram abraçados por um tempo na sala.

Ed estava deitado enquanto Winry passava gelo nos ferimentos dele.  
-Ai! – resmungou o ambarino fazendo uma careta.  
-Não aja como criança! – Winry disse sorrindo.  
-Sabe... Eu adoro seu sorriso.Ai!  
-Fica quieto!... Por quê?  
-Por que o que? Ai!!  
-Por que você gosta do meu sorriso?  
-Hum... – ele fez uma cara pensativa. – Porque me faz perder o controle!  
Ele a puxou e a beijou, ela o tentava empurrar, mas ele ficou sobre ela para impedir isso, o telefone tocou.  
-Vai atender!  
-A ultima vez que eu fui atender alguma coisa um psicopata pulou em mim! – ele dava alguns selinhos rápidos nela.  
-Vai logo, Edward!  
-Não.  
-Não seja teimoso!  
-Ah, Tá bom! Mas eu volto...  
-Vou ficar esperando.

-Alô?  
-Oi nii-san!!  
-Oi.  
-Como vão as coisas?  
-Bem...  
-Bem?  
-É. Por que a desconfiança?  
-Eu te liguei ha algum tempo e você não estava muito bem...  
-Bom... Eu tô bem agora... E as coisas aí?  
-Ah é! A Noa pediu pra dizer que ela tá indo pra casa de uma amiga dela, pois ela não se sentiria bem aí.  
-Entendo.  
-Quem é? – A voz de Winry veio de detrás de Ed dando-lhe um grande susto.  
-Você quase me matou de susto! – Ele disse tapando o telefone.  
-Nii-san?  
-Ah sim! O que foi Al?  
-É a Winry que tá aí?  
-Hum... – ele hesitou em responder.  
-Não se preocupe a Noa está tomando banho.  
-É ela sim.  
-Vocês se resolveram?  
-Eu a pedi em casamento.  
-E ela aceitou?  
-Hum... – Ele passou o telefone a Winry.  
-Alô?Nii-san?  
-Oi Al.  
-Winry! E então você e o nii-san?...  
-Nós nos casaremos, Al! Dá pra acreditar?  
- Fico feliz por vocês.  
-Obrigado.Vou passar pra ele.  
-Oi Al.  
-Nii-san... Eu e a Kathy estamos voltando depois de amanhã.  
-Certo.  
-Parabéns!  
-Obrigado e tchau.  
-Tchau!  
Ed desliga o telefone e se volta para Winry.  
-Onde estávamos?  
-Limpando seus ferimentos.  
-Já estão limpos. – ele a beija novamente.  
-Ed...  
-Hum?  
-Quando... Quando vamos no casar?  
-Em uma semana.  
-Que? É pouco tempo.  
-É tempo demais! Não agüento mais ficar longe de você! É no dia que eu me casaria com a Noa, mas agora vou casar com a mulher que amo.  
-Também te amo.  
E se beijaram novamente, um beijo intenso e quente...

Cinco anos depois...  
-Dr. Elric?  
-Sim Karen?  
-A sua esposa chegou.  
-Peça que ela entre.  
-Sim.  
-Obrigado.  
-De nada, doutor.  
Na sala entra uma mulher loira com cabelos longos, usando um vestido rosa bebê que ia até o joelho, um casaco marrom e uma bota também marrom.  
-Oi, meu amor. – Ed se aproxima da mulher e a beija.  
-Vamos?  
-Vamos. Temos que aproveitar, pois mais tarde eu tenho uma conferencia sobre o tratamento contra o câncer.  
-Hum... Esqueci que foi você quem descobriu a cura pro câncer.  
-Sério?  
-É! – ela o beija. – Vamos logo...  
-Vamos... Ah! O Al ligou?  
-Não, mas a Kathy disse que ele estava sendo entrevistado sobre o livro e sobre o casamento também.  
-Esses repórteres são uns chatos! Mas fico feliz pelo o meu irmãozinho, afinal ele realmente se tornou um grande escritor.  
-É, e vai se casar com a Kathy no fim do ano.  
-E quanto a nós?  
-Hã... Nós já somos casados...  
-Eu me referia a nossos filhos... – ele disse próximo do ouvido dela, ela apenas riu.  
-Nós os teremos logo, Ed! E se for menino vai se chamar Ed jr. – disse brincando.  
-Nem pensar! Quer matar nosso filho de vergonha?! – ele deu-lhe um beijo rápido – Agora vamos.  
Ed e Winry estavam casados e felizes, ele se tornou o melhor médico do país e ela a melhor mecânica. Al e Kathy estavam com o casamento marcado para o final do ano, ele escreveu um livro que fez muito sucesso. Contava a história de dois irmãos que perderam a mãe e perderam os corpos por isso, então eles decidem recuperar seus corpos com a pedra filosofal, os dois vivem grandes aventuras atrás dessa pedra lendária; o livro se chamava fullmetal alchemist.  
..+°°+...+°°+...+°°+...+°°+...+°°+...+°°+...+°°+...+°°+...


End file.
